


Девять трупов, ведущих к счастливой жизни

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Дайчи и Суга уже много лет вместе, но неожиданно у них заводится котик.





	Девять трупов, ведущих к счастливой жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Spokon на ЗФБ 2018.  
> Цикл «Работа под прикрытием»; групповой секс, эротические игры с оружием, ненормативная лексика, даб-кон, херт-комфорт.

Куроо не хватает пары секунд и одного несчастного метра, который остается до крыши, когда шальная пуля перебивает веревку. Нелепый слепой случай. Обстреливают их отнюдь не снайперы, которые пока даже в человека попасть не сумели, но при этом ухитрились сбить тонкую натянутую между зданиями нить. Ведь это был нулевой шанс! Но кого это теперь гребет.

Куроо срывается, пытается извернуться в воздухе и все-таки долететь, дотянуться, хоть одной рукой, хоть самыми кончиками пальцев ухватиться за парапет, а там уж как-нибудь вылезет. И сначала ему кажется, что удалось. А потом он видит свою ладонь, впечатавшуюся в бетон парой сантиметров ниже чертового парапета. Мгновение словно застывает стоп-кадром, и Куроо с тошнотворной ясностью понимает, что это – все. Вниз пятьдесят метров глухой стены – ни единого окна, балкона или хоть какой-нибудь зацепки.

А еще долю секунды спустя его резко дергает вверх. И время начинает нестись с бешеной скоростью. Все еще едва веря, Куроо осознает, что его поймали, но подняв взгляд, тут же понимает, что проблемы только начинаются. За запястье его перехватил не Дайчи, а Суга, спасибо, хоть не Кенма. Но Суга все равно его и не вытянет, и не удержит.

Куроо уже чувствует, как начинает медленно скользить вниз, и решается. Если не получится – Дайчи его убьет, ну или поглумится над трупом. Куроо чуть отталкивается от стены, чтобы упереться ногами, самыми кончиками пальцев, и, отталкиваясь ими, делает отчаянный рывок вверх, стараясь обойтись максимально скупыми движениями, чтобы не сдернуть Сугу вниз.

Цепляясь свободной рукой за парапет, Куроо резко выбрасывает вторую вверх, стремясь оттолкнуть назад уже слишком накренившегося Сугу, и от этого чуть снова не срывается. Но Суга подхватывает его за разгрузку, и после нескольких секунд барахтанья на краю они наконец-то кубарем катятся на крышу.

Куроо пытается отдышаться и тут же осознает, что все маневры заняли от силы минуту, если не меньше, по ним все еще стреляют, а Дайчи, встав в полный рост, отвлекает огонь на себя, поливает противника свинцом и кроет их с Сугой отборным матом. Куроо подхватывается и, утягивая за собой слегка ошалевшего и дезориентированного Сугу, уползает под прикрытие блока вентиляционных шахт.

Дайчи потом бесится до самого отлета из страны, но молчит. К Куроо-то какие претензии? Никаких. А на Сугу он орать не будет, даже если считает его поведение полным идиотизмом.

А Куроо хочет выкинуть этот эпизод из головы и побыстрее забыть, но все равно не получается не думать о том, как Суга ухитрился успеть. Ведь счет шел на секунды. И единственный вариант – он изначально смотрел, как Куроо спускается, и среагировал сразу же после обрыва веревки – ни на мгновение не задумываясь, без малейших колебаний бросился под пули, чтобы попытаться его поймать.

И это странно. Куроо мог бы ожидать такой реакции от Бокуто, но Сугавара его удивляет.

***

Все по плану у них получается крайне редко, почти никогда. Но этот раз уверенно бьет рекорды.

Во-первых, еще в аэропорту Кенма ломает ногу. Хотя «ногу» это громко сказано – какую-то тонкую косточку в стопе, но, тем не менее, с гипсовым сапожком идти в банк под прикрытием он никак не может – предполагалось, что там придется много бегать и ползать по вентиляции. Поэтому работать в поле, то есть в банке, отправляется Суга, ведь, кроме Кенмы, только он свободно говорит на французском. Вот только в вентиляцию он ни черта не помещается, и приходится на лету переделывать весь план операции, которая потом регулярно и упорно пытается полететь в тартарары.

Во-вторых, поскольку Суга почти безвылазно сидит на своей фиктивной работе, с запасными планами отхода у них как-то не густо. Нет, безусловно, он есть, но один, авторства Кенмы, и накрывается медным тазом одновременно с началом финального этапа операции.

В-третьих, за четверть часа до этого местные копы задерживают и забирают Дайчи – он-то выберется, но не сразу, а сейчас, когда он так нужен тут, его с ними нет.

Ну и в-четвертых, естественно, напоследок все окончательно идет наперекосяк. И Куроо приходится очень много бегать, прыгать и стрелять, да еще и в охапку с Сугой. Который не то чтобы совсем балласт, но стреляет неважно. Ну, относительно, у него показатели арт-подготовки чуть выше среднего по отделу, но в их четверке он до остальных заметно не дотягивает.

Безумная двухчасовая гонка по городу заканчивается у дамбы, где их загоняют в ловушку, вернее, думают так, пока они не сигают вниз с моста. Вынырнув, первые несколько секунд Куроо судорожно пытается вспомнить, умеет ли Суга плавать – да, ну не может быть, чтобы нет! А потом рядом показывается еще одна отплевывающаяся голова.

Выбравшись из реки, они успевают добежать до маленького городка возле дамбы раньше, чем преследователи сделают немалый крюк по дороге. Но фора у них совсем небольшая. Куроо прикидывает шансы. Лучше всего разжиться машиной, вот только пока попадается одно старье да недорогие семейные авто – на таких от погони не оторвешься. Спрятаться и переждать – тоже так себе вариант: городок слишком мал, все соседи друг друга знают и тут же заметят нарушение привычного распорядка, разве что удастся найти склад или нежилое помещение.

Неожиданно Суга сворачивает к одному из домов. Внешне это хороший выбор – двор густо зарос деревьями и до самого крыльца можно добраться незамеченными, даже если кого из соседей вдруг потянет среди ночи выглянуть в окошко. Но если жильцы поднимут шум?

Прежде чем Куроо успевает возразить, Суга уверенно находит ключ в одной из кадок с цветами и отпирает дверь.

– Хозяева на Гаити, вернутся через четыре дня, – тихо поясняет он

Серьезно? Куроо чуть не спотыкается на пороге. Ну вот откуда, как?!

Сугавара ловит его взгляд и беззвучно смеется.

– В банке был интернет, а у живущей тут семьи – два инстаграма и четыре твиттера.

– Мы ведь не должны были здесь оказаться! Или ты составлял список всех пустых домов в округе?

– Нет, – качает головой Сугавара. – Только этот выбрал и еще четыре в городе – по самым перспективным направлениям.

Куроо смотрит на него чуть ли не с суеверным ужасом. Да он еще четверть часа назад понятия не имел, что они побегут в эту сторону. А дамба вообще за городом!

– У тебя совершенно нездоровая тяга оказываться в реках, не замечал? – все еще посмеиваясь, спрашивает Сугавара.

Куроо пытается вспомнить. Нет, он любит использовать воду, как направление отхода, но чтобы это было настолько заметно со стороны?

– Только по нашим делам, если в локации есть река или другой водоем, при нештатной ситуации ты сунешься в него с вероятностью в семьдесят три процента. Чисто по рекам – вообще восемьдесят шесть.

– Ты считал?!

– Да, а что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

– Суга, ты – маньяк!

Куроо резко разворачивается и сбегает осматривать дом, чтобы Суга не видел выражение его лица. Ну обидно же! И вообще, даже как-то нечестно. Он – лучший мастер импровизаций, славящийся своей полной непредсказуемостью – как для противников, так и для самого себя. И вдруг его вот так… посчитали, рассчитали? Вот черт!

В доме, естественно, оказывается почти полный холодильник. Вернее, из двух холодильников один забит до отказа, второй – полупустой.

– Они обычно закупают продукты на месяц вперед, – комментирует Сугавара, – а поездка подвернулась неожиданно.

В ванной Куроо находит аптечку, которая могла бы успешно составить конкуренцию маленькому полевому госпиталю. Или хотя бы перевязочному пункту так точно.

– В семье трое мальчишек школьного возраста и мать-медсестра, – поясняет Сугавара.

Куроо хочется взвыть от такой предусмотрительности. Нет, это все очень кстати, даже более чем – пусть повезло обойтись без серьезных травм, но по мелочи во время беготни оба пострадали. Да и облаву пережидать гораздо лучше с комфортом и удобствами, а не в какой-то занюханной норе, куда обычно своим ходом забивается Куроо. Но он все никак не может успокоиться, что Суга предвидел, в какую сторону они побегут из банка и даже куда в итоге прибегут! И это немного пугает. Самую малость. И почему-то неожиданно будоражит.

***

Но даже Сугавара не в силах предсказать, что у хозяина в сейфе окажется едва початая бутылка коллекционного бренди полувековой выдержки, и что Куроо от скуки на второй день полезет этот сейф вскрывать.

Сугавара пытается спасти дорогостоящее хозяйское имущество, но отобрать выпивку у Куроо? Серьезно? Однако он не сдается и продолжает пытаться. На третий раз в итоге маленькой потасовки Сугавара оказывается прижатым к полу, Куроо – нависающим над ним.

И изначально он вообще ничего такого не имеет в виду. Да, Суга – симпатичный парень, даже красивый, но вовсе не во вкусе Куроо. Удивительно, как меняются вкусы от сочетания безделья, жары и распитого алкоголя. Дурь бьет в башку, и неожиданно для себя Куроо склоняется и целует Сугу, решительно приникая к его губам, требовательно и настойчиво проникая языком в его рот.

Но куда больший сюрприз, что Суга отвечает не менее страстно, тут же подается вперед, обхватывает его ногами, откровенно ластится и чуть ли не стелется под него. У Куроо окончательно срывает крышу. И вот он уже вбивается в раскинувшегося под ним Сугу, а тот лишь стонет и подмахивает, выгибаясь в его руках, открываясь его поцелуям, и совершенно бесстыже подставляя задницу под его член.

– Дайчи тебя убьет, – резюмирует Суга через полчаса, растягиваясь на полу рядом и тяжело дыша.

– Ага, – соглашается Куроо, – но потом.

И притягивает Сугу к себе для второго раунда. В первый раз все вышло как-то слишком сумбурно и лихорадочно, они толком даже раздеться не успели. Теперь Куроо не спешит, сначала стаскивает с Суги остатки одежды, потом любуется открывшимся видом – и тот ни капли не стесняется, наоборот, откидывается, прогибается, выворачивается, позволяя рассматривать и видеть все. Куроо начинает медленно исследовать его тело, проходится губами и языком, целует, изучает реакции, намерено будоражит и заводит.

Суга тянется к его члену, но Куроо не намерен спешить. Он хочет до предела довести его ласками, и у него вполне получается. Суга стонет, извивается под ним, кусает губы и жмурится, а потом шепчет:

– Хочу тебя. Черт, Куроо, я же на тебя с первого взгляда запал. Я два года делаю вид, что мне пофиг. Не издевайся сейчас надо мной, а?

Куроо замирает. Что?! Все это время?! Суга?! И у Куроо ни разу ни тени сомнения не закралось, ни малейшего подозрения?! Как?!

А потом Суга резко распахивает глаза и смотрит на него так, что Куроо буквально скручивает безудержным желанием обладать, входить, брать, наполнять собой, делать своим. Но он все еще старается не торопиться, осторожничает, искренне пытается быть нежным и обходительным, хоть это и стоит ему немалых усилий. А Суга под ним так предельно раскрывается, так жадно принимает его в себя, и так самоотверженно отдается – бескомпромиссно, до конца, что с каждой секундой остатки самоконтроля Куроо стремительно тают.

– Ну, пожалуйста... – задыхаясь, просит Сугавара.

И Куроо больше не сдерживается, врываясь в изнывающее от желания тело со всей страстью и силой, на которую он только способен. Он входит глубоко, берет полностью, трахает безжалостно. И Суге это определенно более чем нравится. 

Следующие сутки им совершенно однозначно уже не скучно. И Куроо определенно фигеет от того, что в этом холодном скромнике оказывается такая прорва страсти. И это чертовски заводит.

На третий день облавы местные копы наконец-то снимают оцепление и сваливают восвояси.

– Теперь Дайчи точно тебя убьет, – снова говорит Суга, пока Куроо вскрывает припаркованную на соседней улице машину.

И такое настойчивое повторение бессмысленной по сути угрозы слегка царапает беспокойством, но Куроо отмахивается от него, как не вспоминает и слова Бокуто про «только не вздумай лезть к Суге», которые слышал от него два года назад, перед переводом в отряд Дайчи.

***

Кенма смотрит на него округлившимися испуганными глазами. По настоящему испуганными, черт!

– Что ты сделал? – тихо переспрашивает он.

Куроо только раздраженно передергивает плечом.

– Бокуто ведь тебя предупреждал! Ты специально, что ли? Не можешь удержаться, чтобы не вляпаться?

– Да ладно, – отмахивается Куроо. – Только и ты не начинай эту песню про «Дайчи тебя убьет», не смешно.

– Девять трупов.

– Что? – переспрашивает Куроо.

– Девять человек, полезших к Суге, уже мертвы. И это только те, о которых известно в агентстве, – зловеще произносит Кенма.

– Фигня.

– Пятеро из них – наши сотрудники, – продолжает Кенма. – Троих Дайчи застрелил лично, еще двое типа случайно погибли на операциях, но сразу после того, как были замечены во флирте с Сугаварой.

– А еще четверо? – Куроо все еще не верит, но ему уже любопытно.

– Объекты операций с пометкой «захватить или ликвидировать». По ним к Савамуре официальных претензий не было.

– То есть по остальным случаям были?

Кенма кивает.

– Два раза он успешно отмазался. А за первый раз они в наш отдел и загремели.

Куроо очень не вовремя вспоминает, что давно уже удивлялся, как Дайчи с Сугой вообще ухитрились попасть в их отдел неблагонадежных и с запятнанной репутацией. По нему самому, например, за километр видно, почему. Ибо регулярно самовольничает, кладет болт на приказы начальства и творит, что ему вздумается. А Кенма вечно сует свой нос куда не надо. И ему до сих пор регулярно объявляют выговоры за взлом тех баз и сайтов, куда лезть вовсе не стоило бы. Но дальше понижать или ссылать их уже некуда. А вот Савамура с Сугаварой удивительно нормальные и адекватные для их отдела опальных агентов.

– Как можно отмазаться от трупа? – тем не менее фыркает он.

– Так составить отчет, чтобы это выглядело производственной необходимостью, – Кенма смотрит ему в глаза. – Куроо, это – серьезно. Может, напишешь заявление на перевод, пока не поздно?

– Параноик, – смеется Куроо и ерошит ему волосы.

***

Через пару дней, когда они втроем едут на объект, Куроо неожиданно понимает, что свернули они куда-то не туда. За рулем сидит Сугавара и только Куроо собирается спросить, не заблудился ли тот, как в затылок упирается холодное дуло пистолета.

– Без глупостей, – говорит Дайчи, и Куроо решительно не нравится его тон.

Сугавара тут же съезжает на обочину, Куроо совершенно беспардонно разоружают – даже про второй нож на щиколотке не забыли, гады, – и усаживают за руль, дуло все еще буравит ему башку, а пистолет снят с предохранителя. И это все чертовски странно и противоестественно. И глупо. Он мог бы вывернуть руль и выбросить машину на обочину. Да и во время остановки – запросто мог бы обоим задать так, что мало не показалось. И еще сильно не факт, кто бы кого одолел. Но все эти возможности – только если Дайчи не выстрелит при первом же его движении. А Куроо в это не верит, вообще, в принципе. Они уже два года вместе работают, он бы заметил, окажись Дайчи настолько психом.

А если исходить из того, что тот не собирается стрелять, то они сами подставляются и оставляют Куроо кучу возможностей. И ведь они оба его прекрасно знают. И понимают, на что способен и как. И тогда это какой-то полный бред. Или дурацкий розыгрыш.

Но Куроо сложно себе представить людей менее склонных к розыгрышам, чем Савамура с Сугаварой. И Дайчи выглядит и ведет себя очень странно. А Суга – еще страннее. Как-то нарочито отстраненно, словно его вообще тут нет. И он упорно не смотрит на Куроо. А вот Дайчи – да. Куроо раз за разом ловит в зеркале заднего вида его хмурый и решительный взгляд, и ситуация нравится ему все меньше и меньше. И он по-прежнему совершенно, абсолютно не понимает, что, черт подери, происходит?! А самый очевидный и параноидальный вариант все так же отметает. Хотя уже начинает зарождаться упорно прогоняемое подозрение, что эта вера в них может очень дорого ему обойтись.

Но раньше, чем оно успевает окрепнуть, они приезжают на заброшенный цементный завод. На выходе из машины они успевают его подловить и защелкнуть наручники за спиной. А потом Суга толкает его в спину, и, теряя равновесие, он падает на колени перед Дайчи, который медленно подносит пистолет к его лицу.

Нет, ну правда?! Серьезно?!

Куроо захлестывает волна злости, и его наконец-то размыкает от переклинившего еще в машине молчания.

– Может потыкаешь в меня чем-то другим, раз тебе так уж хочется?!

– Чем, например?

Куроо злобно щурится. Эти двое решили поиграть с ним в какие-то дурацкие игры? А в его игру сыграть не хотят? Он чуть наклоняется вперед и поддевает зубами пряжку ремня Дайчи.

– Догадайся с трех раз, – предельно провокационно предлагает он.

Дайчи замирает, ошарашено уставившись на Куроо. Но того уже несет – от нервов, полного непонимания, раздражения и затапливающего все какого-то безумного азарта. Трудно расстегивать молнию зубами, но Куроо справляется с этим за считанные минуты.

– Знаешь, руками было бы удобнее, – нарочито медленно облизывая губы, намекает он.

Дайчи его словно не слышит, так и замерев неподвижным изваянием, но тут просыпается стоящий за спиной Суга и начинает его раздевать. Куроо чуть не давится воздухом. Что, блядь?! Это у них такие эротические игры, что ли?! Да заебись!

И Дайчи сразу же отмирает, вынимает свой член и приставляет его к губам Куроо. Тому хочется одновременно и ржать, и материться, что равно технически невозможно, потому что он уже открыл рот и скользит языком по толкающемуся в него стволу.

А Суга прижимается к нему сзади, целует в шею и оглаживает напряженные плечи. Он уже стянул с него рубашку, которая теперь болтается где-то на наручниках, но футболку и майку так не снять. Или Дайчи придется прерваться. Но Суга удовлетворяется тем, что максимально их задирает. А потом стаскивает с Куроо штаны и исключительно недвусмысленно трется стояком о его задницу.

Куроо доверяет своему чувству опасности. И вот сейчас оно совершенно точно отпускает и больше не бьет тревогу, но и полностью безопасной ситуация тоже ни разу не ощущается. И это будоражит, щекочет нервы, возбуждает. Очень убедительная получается ролевая игра.

Черт с ними, с двумя придурками, думает Куроо. Потом он поквитается с ними за всю эту хрень. Но – потом, а пока он расставляет пошире ноги и подается к Суге, почти насаживаясь на его член. Дважды приглашать того не надо. И они трахают его вместе. Один, вцепившись в волосы, вколачивается в рот – входя глубоко, до самого горла. А второй с не меньшим энтузиазмом толкается в зад, впрочем, не забывая и о самом Куроо. И целует, целует, почти непрерывно и как-то лихорадочно-отчаянно, шаря свободной рукой по его груди – то ли неловкая ласка, то ли попытка схватить, то ли удержать, то ли вообще фиг знает что.

Первым кончает Дайчи, в последний момент успевая вынуть свой член и залить спермой все лицо Куроо, тот чертыхается, но Суга резко сжимает его член, делает несколько сильных, почти болезненных движений, и Куроо накрывает следом.

Пока Куроо пытается отдышаться, Суга обходит его спереди, одним рывком вздергивает на все еще подкашивающиеся ноги и целует его жадно, взасос, а потом начинает слизывать с лица сперму Дайчи. И это немного диковато, но у Куроо от этого снова встает. И не у него одного.

В Дайчи нет и толики нежности и обходительности Суги. Он берет его грубо, засаживает резко и жестко, движется в нереально быстром темпе, словно боится не успеть. Куроо прогибается, подставляясь и еще больше раскрываясь перед Дайчи, чтобы тот мог войти еще глубже, загнать еще сильнее. И тот в полной мере пользуется предоставленной возможностью. Куроо уже выл бы в голос, но не может. Суга все так же не отрываясь целует его, вылизывая его рот языком, лаская губами, и, не отрываясь, дрочит оба их члена, зажатых вместе.

И Куроо ведет от этого контраста – сильный, безжалостный, властный и совершенно не считающийся с ним Дайчи. И нежный, ласковый, заботливый и обходительный Суга, который все делает сам. Да Куроо, фактически, уже висит на нем, потому что ноги дрожат и едва держат.

Дайчи замечает это и впивается пальцами в его бедра, приподнимая и притягивая к себе, после чего трахает еще яростнее и неистовее. И, черт возьми, это больно, но офигительно. И Куроо не собирается упускать ни грамма этого безумия. Он толкается навстречу Дайчи, подмахивает ему, принимая все, что тот может ему дать и даже чуточку больше.

Дайчи кончает в него, в истерзанной заднице струя спермы ощущается обжигающе горячей. Куроо выгибается и вскрикивает, но в этот же момент Суга доводит до оргазма и его самого, боль тонет, растворяясь в не менее остром и совершенно мозговыносительном наслаждении. Куроо почти вырубается, едва осознавая, что Дайчи его сразу же отпускает, а Суга в обнимку с ним оседает на цементный пол. Потом так и не замечает, кто из них расстегивает наручники.

Приходит он в себя, только когда Дайчи коротко бросает:

– Одевайся. Поехали.

Руки и ноги еще плохо слушаются, но Куроо одним движением натягивает брюки и плетется к машине, застегиваясь на ходу.

За руль садится Сугавара, Куроо осторожно падает рядом, Дайчи по-прежнему сзади, но Куроо теперь плевать. У него только один вопрос: и вот что это нахрен было?

Но едва он раскрывает рот, чтобы его задать, когда наперерез их машине выскакивает Кенма на мотоцикле. Сугавара бьет по тормозам, а Куроо едва не вписывается лбом в приборную панель.

– Какого черта?! – Дайчи открывает дверь и, высунувшись, орет на Кенму.

Тот ошалело мечется взглядом между всеми тремя, все дольше задерживая его на Куроо, и будто не верит своим глазам. А потом резко берет себя в руки, перестает пялиться и практически нормальным тоном отвечает:

– Вы уже почти час не на связи. Приехал проверить, куда подевались.

– Заблудились, – неубедительно врет Сугавара.

– Опаздываем, – Дайчи раздраженно хлопает дверью.

Сугавара газует, а Кенма так и остается стоять у заброшенной заводской проходной.

***

Вечером того же дня Бокуто орет на него по телефону так громко, что сидящий рядом Кенма все прекрасно слышит. Скривившись, Куроо выслушивает второй заход исключительно заботливых запугиваний на тему, какой Дайчи страшный и невменяемый маньяк, про «уже девять трупов» и «Дайчи тебя убьет».

– Все сказал? – наконец ухитряется вклиниться Куроо.

Бокуто несколько секунд переваривает и понимает, что все старания были напрасны.

– Ты совсем псих, да? Полный отдел народу, я молчу уже о цивилах – их ты тоже категорически не умеешь выбирать, – но почему из всех сослуживцев тебя потянуло именно на него?!

– Вот тебя забыл спросить, с кем мне спать!

– Что вообще на тебя нашло?! Тебе ведь такие даже не нравятся.

– А много ты знаешь, что мне нравится.

– Да уж знаю!

Куроо злобно смотрит на телефон, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить им в стенку, но все же подносит обратно к уху. Судя по крайне возмущенному сопению в трубке, Бокуто думает о том же. Кенма страдальчески закатывает глаза.

– Куроо, тебе надо валить из его отряда. Срочно, – Бокуто берет себя в руки и возвращается к прежнему обеспокоенно-серьезному тону. – Ну хочешь, я тебя к себе возьму? Сам договорюсь с шефом, ты только заявление о переводе напиши.

Куроо впечатлен. Они оба прекрасно понимают, что эта мера исключительно временная. Постоянно работать вместе им никогда не разрешат, уже пытались, не прокатило. Но то, что Бокуто вообще об этом заговорил, лучше всего остального выдает, насколько он встревожен. И именно это действует сильнее озвученных аргументов. Но Бокуто не хуже него знает, насколько это плохой вариант.

– Да сейчас, – фыркает Куроо. – Пятым колесом в вашу телегу? И не мечтай.

Бокуто сдавленно рычит в трубку.

– Да как тебе вдолбить, упрямцу такому, что это – не шутки?

– Все под контролем. И я сам разберусь, ладно?

– Ты ошибаешься. Савамура – нормальный, ну или очень убедительно кажется таким, но только если дело не касается Сугавары.

– Да знаю я, – отмахивается Куроо, патологическую заботливость Дайчи о Суге не заметит лишь слепой.

– Нет, не знаешь, – припечатывает Бокуто. – Про девять трупов – это все правда. Я попросил Акааши, он взломал их личные дела, полную версию, без купюр, – веско уточняет он.

– У тебя лишь файл на экране, а я с ними вживую работаю. Кому виднее, а?

– Они вдвоем с первого курса колледжа. И все это время даже живут вместе. И видел бы ты, какая у Дайчи пачка выговоров – от мелочей до серьезного. Когда речь о Суге, для него не существует ни правил, ни законов, ни препятствий, – он нарушит что угодно и переступит через кого угодно.

– Прекрасно. Ну и что?

– А то! – злится Бокуто. – Что ты сам не понимаешь, куда лезешь! И не обольщайся тем, что они не грохнули тебя на том заброшенном заводе. Кенма мне все рассказал. Просто в этот раз что-то не срослось. Доберутся в следующий.

– Ага, значит, уже не только Дайчи, но и Суга тоже маньяк?

– Дался тебе этот Суга!

Куроо скрипит зубами, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не гаркнуть «Не твое собачье дело!». Но это же Бокуто, у которого, можно сказать, пожизненный абонемент на право лезть во все, что касается Куроо. И это вполне взаимно.

– Сеанс заботы о моей личной жизни закончен? Или ты еще что-то хотел сказать?

Бокуто молчит какое-то время, похоже, тоже проглатывает лишнее, готовое сорваться с языка.

– Кстати, чем вы там занимались на заводе?

– Ничем, – быстро отпирается Куроо, и тут же понимает, что это он зря, но уже поздно, сказал.

– Ох, Куроо, – стонет Бокуто. – Что, еще и Дайчи?

– Да пошел ты! – Куроо обрывает-таки связь, зашвыривая телефон на кровать.

Бокуто не перезванивает – то ли смирился, то ли, что вероятнее, теперь будет искать более действенные способы разобраться с проблемой – с тем, что он считает проблемой. Кенма старательно изучает потолок.

– Ябеда! – бросает Куроо и сбегает из гостиничного номера.

Ему просто необходимо проветрить голову. И подумать.

***

Иногда предельно простые действия оказываются неоправданно сложными. Например, когда у выхода на парковку обнаруживается двухметровый перекачанный бугай, весьма хорошо владеющий боевыми единоборствами. Несколько хуже Куроо, но разница в росте и весе полностью это компенсирует, даже с лихвой.

Ему-то всего и надо – благополучно донести чемодан до машины, где ждет Кенма. Вот только предполагалось, что это займет полторы, максимум – две минуты, которые уже давно истекли. И на стоянку оперативно подтягивается остальная охрана с кучей огнестрела.

Куроо, чертыхаясь, ныряет за ближайший автомобиль. У него ничего нет – на входе был металлодетектор, пришлось идти пустым. Но пока он прячется от перестреливающейся с Кенмой охраной, бугай обходит его с другой стороны, и у него тоже оказывается оружие. Ну надо же, получается, он тут ногами махал из чистой любви к искусству? А теперь все, шутки в сторону, и Куроо предлагается сдаться или сдохнуть на месте. Выбор невелик.

Вот только чемодан прикован наручниками к его запястью, а ключей нет. Куроо злобно ухмыляется. Но бугай тут же заламывает ему руку за спину с такой силой, что выворачивает из плечевого сустава. Вот скотина! Куроо плохо видно, но похоже, тот как раз собирается отстрелить ему кисть, чтобы забрать чертовы платы. Куроо дергается, мешая прицелиться, бугай матерится и пытается его зафиксировать – да, сейчас, будто Куроо ему позволит.

И тут расклад резко меняется. До стоянки добирается Сугавара, который вообще должен сидеть на связи в фургоне на соседней улице. Он открывает огонь по охране, вынуждая тех отступить чуть вглубь парковки, и выгоняет четко под обзор Дайчи, сидящего со снайперкой на соседней высотке.

В первые мгновения охрана теряется и попадает в перекрестный огонь из трех точек – Кенма тоже не спит, – и спустя полминуты на ногах остаются только они вчетвером, включая чертова бугая, который, оказывается, еще и умеет быстро соображать. Ну вот кто мог подумать, что у них тут такой элитный спецназ будет парковщиком работать?

Он держит Куроо захватом за шею и вывихнутую руку сверху прихватил, предельно выворачивая и на корню пресекая любые попытки вырваться. Мало того, что Куроо почти не может дышать, судорожными рывками проталкивая воздух сквозь сжатое горло, так еще и от боли в руке темнеет в глазах. Он едва удерживается, чтобы не вырубиться, а вялые попытки врезать здоровым локтем по ребрам или наступить на ногу захватчиком совершенно бессовестно игнорируются. Тот с лету определяет направление снайперского огня и, плотно прикрываясь Куроо, медленно пятится в слепую зону Дайчи.

Суга с Кенмой пытаются этому помешать, перебегая за машинами и пытаясь подкрасться сбоку. И Кенме это почти удается, когда бугай приставляет пистолет к виску Куроо.

– Бросайте стволы и выходите, или он – труп. Быстро!

Ситуация патовая.

Все прекрасно понимают, что если они послушаются, он сначала их перестреляет, за пару шагов выйдет из-под обстрела снайпера, а потом грохнет Куроо. И это не считая проваленной операции и потерянного чемодана с платами. У Суги и Кенмы плохая позиция, они противника не достанут, никак. Разве что Дайчи, сверху. Но у него неудобный угол и минимальный обзор. Почти нереально в таких условиях получить только один труп, а не два.

Куроо смотрит на крышу. Слишком далеко, Дайчи ему не разглядеть, но тот увидит в прицел его взгляд. «Стреляй!» – безмолвно говорит Куроо.

Секунду спустя ухо словно обжигает огнем. Лицо и волосы заливает горячим, но удушающая хватка тут же расслабляется. Бугай падает замертво. Куроо оседает на асфальт мгновением позже.

– Куроо! – Кенма заполошно бросается к нему.

И только по его избыточной реакции до Куроо наконец-то доходит вся неоднозначность ситуации. Дайчи стрелял в него – в идеальных условиях для ликвидации неугодного соперника. И ведь ни одной проверке не подкопаться. Был бы десятый труп. Или Дайчи и целился в него, но промахнулся? Не хотел явно в лоб, а так, по краю, чтобы никто не усомнился в случайности, но в итоге промазал на пару сантиметров?

Суга подъезжает на машине, обрывая его рассуждения – ну хоть кто-то догадался сразу побежать в правильную сторону, – и они наконец-то сваливают с чертовой парковки.

– Котик с драным ухом, – уже в самолете веселится Сугавара, и Куроо до зуда в пальцах хочется его придушить – так, слегка, исключительно в воспитательных целях, но рука на перевязи не сильно способствует реализации подобных порывов.

А Дайчи старательно избегает смотреть ему в глаза. И вот это – по-настоящему плохо.

***

Куроо уже почти готов задуматься о переводе, но только мысли получаются исключительно неутешительные. Как ни крути, на постоянной основе работать с Бокуто им не разрешат. В отделе действует негласное, но строго соблюдаемое правило, что ранее работавшие вместе в один отряд не попадают. Кстати, интересно, как Суга с Дайчи обошли это? Хотя да, Дайчи проще пристрелить, чем отобрать у него Сугу. К тому же, если не поднимать вопрос Суги, в остальном Дайчи практически идеальный сотрудник. Да и коэффициент успешно закрытых дел в его отряде стабильно самый высокий по отделу.

Куроо приходится признать, что поводов сделать исключение в их случае – вполне достаточно. А вот они с Бокуто – два стихийных бедствия в кубе. Куроо видел свое досье, психологическая оценка надежности в паре с Бокуто тут же падает в несколько раз. Их даже на общие межотрядные операции предпочитают одновременно никогда не ставить.

И это все помимо того прекрасно-печального факта, что Кенма и Акааши – два лучших хакера (специалиста по информационной безопасности, как это официально звучит в досье), не только их отдела, а и всего агентства – и в один отряд их никогда в жизни не пустят, даже временно, даже на одно дело.

А бросать Кенму Куроо тоже категорически не хочет. Не то чтобы тот не мог за себя постоять. Сейчас – уже гораздо лучше, чем три года назад, когда Куроо в первые дни после перевода случайно столкнулся в коридоре со своим бывшим одноклассником, заучкой и тихоней, которому, оказалось, пришлось выбирать между работой в отделе и многолетним тюремным заключением за взлом службы национальной безопасности.

За это время Кенма уже неплохо обжился и вполне приспособился, вон даже стрелять весьма прилично научился. Но та же рукопашка у него ниже плинтуса. И все очень сильно зависит от того, в какой отряд он попадет. У них в отделе хватает придурков, способных устроить ему адскую жизнь. Нет, Кенму ни в коем случае бросать нельзя. Тогда только остается вариант вдвоем в другой отряд, и никакого Бокуто. Даже хорошо, что он со своими как раз на миссии, связи нет, и прилетят они не раньше следующей недели. И надо со всем разобраться до его возвращения. А то со своим буйным энтузиазмом он тут… нарешает.

Куроо курит третью сигарету подряд и мрачно смотрит на ночной город за окном. За первый год в отделе их с Кенмой вышибли из пяти отрядов. Парочка неугодных аутсайдеров, которые везде не ко двору. Еще один-два таких вылета и Кенму ждала бы тюрьма, а его… Куроо криво ухмыляется своему отражению. Но их перевели в отряд Дайчи – с лучшими показателями в отделе, но чрезмерно повышенной смертностью сотрудников. И с тех пор все было хорошо. Пока они с Сугой не прыгнули с дамбы и не оказались в одной постели.

Куроо привычным жестом ерошит волосы, задевает простреленное ухо и тихо шипит. Правы Кенма с Бокуто – умеет он все портить. Но кто сказал, что не умеет исправлять? Нет, связываться с другими отрядами он пока не будет. Уж лучше свои… придурки или маньяки, или кто они там. Но он терпеть не может подковерные игры и до трясучки ненавидит не доверять своим и сомневаться, а свои ли они вообще. Эта неопределенность бесит и выводит из себя.

И в итоге Куроо не находит ничего лучше, как заявиться поздним вечером на порог их квартиры и нагло заявить открывшему дверь Дайчи:

– Мне надо поговорить с Сугой.

Выражение лица Дайчи бесценно. Но Суга коротко соглашается, набрасывает куртку и выходит вместе с Куроо.

Дайчи молча провожает их взглядом, пока за ними не закрываются двери лифта. И сейчас Куроо, пожалуй, опять готов согласиться с Кенмой и Бокуто – вот теперь Дайчи совершенно точно хочет его убить. Но пока Суга сидит в его машине, а Куроо едет куда глаза глядят и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем он собирается разговаривать с ним. Тот тоже все это время молчит, что никак не облегчает задачу.

Куроо тормозит в первом попавшемся переулке, разворачивается к удивленно обернувшемуся к нему Суге, притягивает к себе и целует. Тот не отстраняется, но и не отвечает. Куроо разрывает поцелуй.

– Ты что, полный псих? – Суга ошалело таращится на него.

– Ага, – соглашается Куроо. – Ты против?

Суга несколько секунд все также офигело пялится на него, а потом с каким-то сдавленным всхлипом приникает к его губам. Не переставая его целовать, Куроо начинает расстегивать джинсы Суги, а потом перетягивает к себе на колени.

И вот уже Суга ерзает на его члене, пытаясь принять поглубже, выгибается, откидывается назад, на руль, облизывает губы и так бесстыдно стонет, что у Куроо в ушах звенит от волнами накатывающего возбуждения. Он изо всей силы рвется вперед и вверх, внутрь, в Сугу, вбивается в него, с каждым разом все резче, все размашистее, все глубже, и так – пока не кончает, продолжая удерживать, плотно прижимая и заставляя принять в себя всю свою сперму до последней капли.

Суга резко вскрикивает и бьется в оргазме, а потом обессилено приваливается к его плечу.

– Куроо, я хочу еще, – спустя буквально пару минут шепчет он.

Куроо смеется, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Потом вытряхивает из куртки и стаскивает футболку. Заодно наконец максимально отодвигает сиденье, раз уже все равно отвлеклись, то можно обеспечить чуть больше комфорта. Хотя у Сугавары такая растяжка, что его можно трахать в самых немыслимых позах. Да и Куроо на свою не жалуется.

Суга прижимается к нему, трется всем телом, потом находит его губы. И Куроо уже прекрасно знает, что тот офигенно целуется. Куроо скользит руками по его плечам, забирается на спину, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, проводит по лопаткам, спускаясь к талии и бедрам, и еще ниже, чувствительно сжимает ягодицы.

– Куроо, – стонет Суга между поцелуями, а взгляд шальной, плывущий, и очень-очень возбуждающий.

И у Куроо уже снова стояк.

К началу третьего захода он наконец-то вспоминает, зачем они вообще сюда приехали: про злобного Дайчи с маньячными замашками, про чертовы девять трупов и про цементный завод, будь он неладен. Куроо так до сих пор и не понимает, зачем они туда его возили – ну не трахнуть же на пару. Куроо по-прежнему уверен, что то был экспромт для всех троих, а ехали они туда совсем не за тем. И это непонимание грызет, гложет, словно червь, порождает сомнения и не дает покоя.

– Блядь, я ведь хотел поговорить, – Куроо с сожалением отстраняется.

Суга разочарованно стонет:

– Зашибись ты выбрал момент.

Куроо только ухмыляется. Ну, они уже как бы выясняли, что способны не отрываться друг от друга всю ночь напролет. А утром – работа, офис, агентство и Дайчи.

– Сначала поговорить, – безапелляционно заявляет он.

– Думаешь, у нас получится?

Суга провокационно поблескивает глазами, приподнимается, резко насаживается на его член, и тут же так сжимается, что у Куроо вырывается короткий стон. Он рефлекторно дергается навстречу, но зверским усилием воли заставляет себя остановиться. Хотя так сложно не толкаться в эту восхитительную задницу, такую горячую, тесную и желанную, которая так плотно обтягивает его член, словно тугая латексная перчатка… Куроо снова неосознанно дергает бедрами. Суга тихо смеется.

Так, поговорить! Куроо до крови закусывает губу, а этот паршивец тут же лезет слизнуть выступившую капельку, но Куроо откидывает голову назад, останавливая это безобразие.

– Что это за хрень была на старом заводе?

Суга разом стухает, отводит взгляд и словно гаснет.

– Коуши? – он раньше никогда не называл Сугавару по имени, но момент как нельзя более подходящий.

Суга смотрит ему в глаза – близко, почти в упор, потом берет его лицо в ладони и спрашивает:

– Ты мне веришь?

– Да.

Куроо и правда ему верит, зашибись, как верит. Настолько, что готов забить на пистолет у собственной башки – если рядом стоит Суга. И вот это-то и пугает.

– Он бы ничего тебе не сделал, клянусь.

Куроо скептически выгибает бровь:

– Ну на ничего оно как-то явно не тянуло.

– Он не псих и не маньяк. Просто ревнивый.

– Даа? – Куроо не может удержаться от сарказма. – А те девять трупов – это тоже просто ревность была?

Сугавара вздыхает.

– Он только один раз убил конкретно из-за меня. И поверь, там было за что. Того первого типа, из-за которого мы загремели в наш опальный отдел.

– Он загремел, – уточняет Куроо, – а ты-то как?

Суга только пожимает плечами. А, ну ясно, вместе с ним, оптом. Куда же он без Дайчи.

– Второй был крысой и сливал детали задания объекту расследования, – продолжает Суга. – У Дайчи не было выбора. Или ликвидировать его, или пустить коту под хвост всю операцию. И с такой утечкой мы бы даже из страны не выбрались. Это было просто рабочее решение. Не более.

– Тогда почему это дело тоже разбирала дисциплинарная комиссия?

Сугавара вскидывает на него быстрый взгляд, но так и не спрашивает, откуда Куроо это знает. Видимо, решает, что Кенма откопал. Хотя на самом деле это – привет от Акааши.

– У нас не было времени собирать доказательства его предательства, – отвечает он. – А четвертый член отряда к тому времени уже погиб. И в итоге это было лишь наше слово против трупа с пулей из винтовки Дайчи в голове. Официально руководство приняло нашу версию, но недоверие осталось.

– А остальные семь трупов?

– Случайности! – горячо протестует Суга. – Все сослуживцы из отдела – так точно! С объектами расследований по-разному выходило.

– Ага, – кивает Куроо, – ты сам-то в это веришь?

– Он не специально! – вскидывается Суга. – Он не хотел никого убивать! Правда! И не собирался ни от кого избавляться! Знаешь, как он потом каждый раз переживал?

– Допустим. Но его бесит, когда к тебе лезут. И ты сам сказал, что он тебя люто ревнует.

Суга отводит взгляд.

Куроо все уже понятно. На операциях слишком часто все решают секунды, идеальная точность, отсутствие малейших колебаний. А если член отряда раздражает и бесит, достаточно одной заминки тут, крохотной неточности там, секундной задержки – и все, готов очередной труп. Типа случайно. И не подкопаешься. Работа такая, опасная. Смертность высокая. Особенно, в их отделе.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что происходит, да? – тихо спрашивает Куроо.

Суга отворачивается, а потом медленно кивает.

Отлично, блядь. Куроо получил свои ответы, но теперь понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать. Даже если верить Суге, а Куроо, как ни странно, верит. И Дайчи не такой маньяк, каким его считают, а просто ревнивый псих. Вот лично для Куроо не такая уж большая разница – Дайчи его сознательно и злонамеренно застрелит или ошибется и случайно подставит под вражескую пулю. А переводиться в другой отряд Куроо по-прежнему категорически не хочет, но…

– Ты нравишься ему, – неожиданного говорит Суга. – Только он пока сам не понимает этого.

– Да ну, – скептически кривится Куроо.

– Я знаю его!

– Лучше, чем он сам знает себя?

– Да!

Куроо с сомнением смотрит на Сугу, тот мнется, но все-таки выдает:

– Тогда, на парковке. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это был идеальный момент.

Куроо деревянно кивает. А Сугавара безжалостно перечисляет все, до чего Куроо и сам додумался. Но вслух оно звучит еще хуже.

– Он был слишком далеко, вы стояли под неудобным углом. По текущему раскладу он обязан был стрелять. Даже Кенме пришлось бы написать это в своем отчете.

Куроо снова кивает. Да, или Дайчи стреляет, рискуя снести ему башку вместе с захватчиком, или трое членов отряда мертвы и задание провалено. Это не выбор, а его полное отсутствие.

– Об этом не напишут в личном деле, но чем больше волнуется Дайчи, тем выше его точность. Хотя обычно бывает наоборот, но он – вот такой. Я-то точно знаю, – Суга грустно улыбается. – Был повод проверить, и не раз. И то, что он ухитрился не попасть в тебя на той парковке, означает только то, что он очень сильно этого не хотел. Даже если и сам пока не понимает, почему.

Куроо пристально смотрит на него, переваривая услышанное.

– Допустим, все так. Но, ты думаешь, этого достаточно?

Суга отводит взгляд.

– Не факт. Лучше бы он понял, что ты ему нравишься.

– Есть идеи на тему?

Суга пожимает плечами и вместо ответа прижимается губами к его губам. И хотя возбуждение уже спало, да и настрой изменился, но у Куроо все еще крепкий стояк, и задница Суги все также плотно насажена на его член. Достаточно всего нескольких движений и оба снова заводятся, горячо и страстно продолжая с того места, на котором остановились ради разговора.

Четверть часа спустя Куроо задумчиво поглаживает расслабленно прильнувшего к нему Сугу.

– Вообще-то я, кажется, спрашивал тебя про завод. А ты рассказал дохрена всего. Вот только кроме ответа на мой вопрос.

Суга отлипает от его груди и тянется к его губам, но Куроо в зародыше пресекает этот коварный маневр. Слишком хорошо знает свою реакцию на его поцелуи.

– Ты мне что, зубы заговариваешь?

Суга опускает ресницы, пряча взгляд, и едва заметно краснеет.

– Что, серьезно? – Куроо начинает ржать. – Думаешь, сработает?

– Прости. Со складом – это была моя идея, – потупившись, виновато признает Суга. – Я уговорил Дайчи.

– И нахрена?

– Я убедил его, что ты можешь необычно отреагировать и удивить его. Ему стало любопытно.

Куроо едва пальцем не крутит у виска, но и взгляд полностью передает все, что он об этом думает. Суга вздыхает.

– Ну, учитывая, какие слухи ходят про Дайчи в отделе…

Куроо продолжает смотреть в упор. Суга вспыхивает.

– Я же сказал, он никогда не подставит специально! Ни тебя. Ни… остальных, – Суга чуть заминается. – Но я не хотел, чтобы он подставил нечаянно. Вот поэтому и устроил. Глупая была идея. Наверное. Извини.

Куроо кротко его целует.

– То есть моя сохранность тебя волнует больше, чем предыдущих любовников?

– Да иди ты! – Суга пытается вырваться, но Куроо держит цепко. – Не было никаких любовников! Да, я спал с одним из погибших! С одним! Так вышло. И что я тут перед тобой отчитываюсь?!

– С которым?

– Которого Дайчи тоже застрелил, – вынужденно признает Суга. – Третий. После того предателя. Но случайно!

– Ага.

– Ну я же говорил…

Куроо затыкает ему рот поцелуем, а потом уточняет:

– Получается, на заводе вы решили меня попугать?

– Да! – в сердцах огрызается Суга и тут же исправляется. – Нет.

– А что?

– Вот же придолбался.

– Вы мне, блядь, тогда мозг чуть не вынесли.

– А теперь ты трахаешь этим заброшенным заводом мой?

– Типа того.

Суга молчит, пристально, испытывающее смотрит, но потом все же отвечает:

– Я знал, что ты нам доверяешь. Вот даже в такой ситуации и с учетом всех слухов про эти злосчастные девять трупов. А Дайчи – не верил.

– Все-таки проверка доверия?

– Не проверка. Я хотел, чтобы Дайчи это увидел. Сам. Своими глазами.

Куроо кивает, принимая такой аргумент.

– Хорошо, последний вопрос.

– Да неужели?

– А с какого бодуна ты был уверен, что я вам доверяю, да еще и настолько?

Суга пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю. Просто знал.

Он чуть привстает на коленях у Куроо и тянется вверх – тот сразу не понимает зачем, а потом Суга осторожно касается губами его покалеченного уха. Куроо дергается, как от удара током, и чуть не роняет Сугу, только падать в тесной машине практически некуда.

– Больно? – тихо и почему-то виновато спрашивает тот.

– Нет, – ухо еще не зажило, но уже покрылось затвердевшей коркой, и такое легкое прикосновение скорее до умопомрачительного странно, чем неприятно.

Куроо дергает головой, надеясь согнать Сугу, но не тут-то было. Тот всерьез и решительно придолбался к несчастному уху – целует, касается и проходится языком по подживающей ране, потом прихватывает губами, вылизывает, спускается к непострадавшей мочке, берет ее в рот и начинает нежно посасывать, играясь с ней языком.

Куроо боится пошевелиться, даже лишний раз вдохнуть. От этой безумно странной и совершенно ненормальной ласки его пробивает таким диким и резко накатившим возбуждением, что он уже почти готов кончить, как зеленый пацан, даже не прикасаясь к собственному члену.

Суга тихо смеется, потом одновременно чувствительно прихватывает зубами ухо и опускает руку на его член, резко сжимая. Куроо выгибается дугой, забрызгивая приборную панель, и пока пытается вспомнить, как дышать, тот снова уютно устраивается у него на коленях. И Куроо так хорошо, что даже страшно. Это не может происходить с ним, такое не для него, в его жизни постоянно случается лишь сплошной пиздец, из которого выбрался живым – и на том спасибо. Откуда вдруг, как ему на голову свалилось это чудо?

– Тебе надо разобраться с Дайчи, – напоминает Суга, когда они уже подъезжают к их дому.

– Да ты что? – саркастически переспрашивает Куроо.

– Он хороший и ты нравишься ему.

– Зашибись аргументы.

– Это не аргументы, а предложение.

– Какое?

– А сам еще не понял?

Куроо мрачно смотрит на него и все-таки озвучивает то, о чем тот так старательно, но исключительно выразительно и намекающе молчит:

– То есть, ты мне предлагаешь сходить потрахаться с Дайчи?

– Типа того, – самым кончиком губ улыбается Суга.

– Будто это решит проблему, – ворчит Куроо.

– Решит. Я его знаю. Или ты не хочешь? – Сугавара заглядывает ему в глаза.

Куроо пожимает плечами. Не то, чтобы он против. Но Дайчи еще более далек от его обычных сексуальных предпочтений, чем сам Суга. Хотя с ним-то все оказалось настолько офигенно, что Куроо уже готов согласиться с вечно критикующим его выбор любовников Бокуто. Может, он и правда не вполне отдает себе отчет в том, что ему на самом деле нужно. И тогда на заводе ему скорее понравилось, чем нет. Но там был Суга, и это все меняет. Сам же Дайчи его скорее настораживает и вызывает безотчетное желание держаться подальше. Но это все в его дурной голове. А чисто физически Дайчи вполне на уровне.

И, исходя из всего этого, вот чтобы прям хотелось прыгнуть к нему в постель – то точно нет. Но, правда, из всех зол… Куроо ожесточенно трет рукой лицо. Умеет же он вляпаться. Продолжать трахаться с Сугаварой за спиной Дайчи – однозначно, не выход. А они ведь будут, при каждой возможности, едва оставшись наедине. И Дайчи стопудово сорвется, а с учетом его характера, то очень быстро, если не уже. Надо или сваливать в другой отряд, или разбираться с Дайчи. Выбора нет.

***

Куроо – не мастер сложных формулировок, особенно когда вообще не видит смысла ходить вокруг да около. Ни легко, ни просто все равно не будет, а быстрее перейдут к делу – быстрее разберутся.

– Ты знаешь, мы трахаемся с Сугой, – с места в карьер начинает он, едва переступив порог. – И для тебя это – проблема. Которую надо решить.

Заведя правую руку за спину, Дайчи смотрит на него тяжело, пристально, не моргая.

– И как ты предлагаешь решать? – наконец спрашивает он.

Куроо пожимает плечами.

– Меня устроит любой вариант.

– Уверен? – зловеще спрашивает Дайчи, резко выбрасывает руку вперед, и его глок утыкается Куроо в лоб.

– Суга расстроится, – говорит Куроо, глядя Дайчи в глаза.

Тот моргает и словно зависает, не убирая ствол, но градус угрозы заметно снижается.

– Другие идеи, кроме пристрелить меня, будут? – осторожно интересуется Куроо.

– Чего ты хочешь? – после затянувшейся паузы мрачно спрашивает Дайчи.

– Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты.

– Я люблю его.

– Знаю.

– А ты – нет! – обвиняюще бросает Дайчи и чуть дергает рукой с пистолетом, дуло царапает кожу Куроо.

– Нет, – соглашается он. – Но я сдохну за него, такой ответ тебя устроит?

Дайчи снова буравит его темным немигающим взглядом, от которого у Куроо холодные мурашки бегут по спине, но отступать он не намерен.

– Уверен? – переспрашивает Дайчи.

– Да.

Дайчи опять замолкает, теперь на дольше.

– Раздевайся, – наконец коротко приказывает он.

– Может, ствол уберешь?

– И не подумаю.

Куроо пару секунд мерит его взглядом, а потом начинает снимать одежду. Он не хочет себе в этом признаваться, но ему до чертиков страшно. И Дайчи все-таки псих, как и все в их отделе, теперь Куроо абсолютно в этом уверен. Это только Суга – единственный нормальный, ну или почти. И то он оказался среди них случайно, добровольно пришел за Дайчи. А остальные – все до единого психи и маньяки. Только каждый по-своему. Вот у Дайчи – сдвиг на Суге, причем крайне острый.

Куроо с болезненной ясностью понимает, что он сейчас наедине с ревнивым маньяком, который профессионально умеет убивать. И уже не раз переступал эту черту ради личных мотивов. Даже по версии Суги, среди тех девяти трупов кроме случайностей были и вполне сознательные убийства. Куроо до чертиков не хочется стать десятым. А все, что у него есть, это уверенность Суги, что он знает Дайчи, предельно точно понимая все его мотивы и поступки, и вера в самого Сугу, но хоть тут Куроо не сомневается. А то вообще бы не пришел.

Куроо стягивает трусы и, криво ухмыляясь, смотрит на Дайчи. А тот протягивает ему наручники.

– Серьезно?

Дайчи кивает.

– Без них никак?

– Не хочу, чтобы наши милые посиделки скатились в рукопашку, – ответно скалится Дайчи. – Тем более, ты в ней сильнее.

– Контрол-фрик, – огрызается Куроо, хотя ему хочется орать в голос, а еще лучше – бежать отсюда без оглядки.

Но он уже слишком далеко зашел. И сейчас дело отнюдь не только в Суге. Настолько подняв ставки, он отступать не умеет. Никогда. Он бросил вызов, и Дайчи его принял. Теперь остается только идти до конца.

Следуя указаниям Дайчи, он приковывает себя к перекладине гимнастической стойки, установленной в углу. Не так все плохо, утешает себя Куроо. Ноги свободны – хоть какое-то пространство для маневра. Но против Дайчи с пистолетом – ну это просто смешно. А тот еще и не спешит, фиг знает, чем там занимается за его спиной или что задумал.

Но едва Куроо поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, как в затылок упирается ствол. Куроо замирает. Черт! Теперь ведь еще и зрительного контакта нет. Плохо. Даже совсем фигово.

Дайчи передергивает затвор. Куроо замирает, с вымораживающей ясностью понимая, что даже не успеет ничего осознать, если тот решится нажать на курок.

Но Дайчи молчит и тяжело дышит за его спиной. А Куроо боится дышать. И говорить тоже не решается – чтобы не нарушить это хрупкое равновесие, которое ненадежнее самой тонкой корочки льда.

Наконец, вечность спустя, дуло начинает медленно двигаться вниз – сначала к шее, потом опускается ниже, холодной угрозой сползая по обнаженной спине.

Куроо выдыхает сквозь сжатые до боли зубы. Выстрела пока не будет. Или вообще уже не будет. Но расслабляться еще слишком рано. Дайчи продолжает вести пистолетом по его позвоночнику, потом доходит до ягодиц, протискивает ствол между ними, и продолжает опускать, пока не упирается в задний проход и давит на него дулом – все увеличивая нажим. Куроо начинает колотить мелкая дрожь.

Дайчи помогает себе рукой – Куроо вздрагивает от этого касания – и таки проталкивает пистолет в его задницу, пока совсем чуть-чуть, едва входя. Куроо закусывает костяшку пальца, в зародыше давя рвущийся наружу крик. Блядь, не надо! Ну пожалуйста, не надо!

Дайчи не спешит, слегка покачивает глоком из стороны в сторону, но не двигая его вперед. Куроо больно, но страх и ожидание худшего скручивают куда сильнее. А потом с каким-то разочарованно-обреченным вздохом, Дайчи все-таки вынимает пистолет. От накатившего облегчения ноги подкашиваются и Куроо падает на колени, повисая на вытянутых руках.

– Блядь, ты его все-таки любишь, – выдыхает Дайчи за его спиной.

Куроо чуть не захлебывается от возмущения. Но все, что он имеет сказать по поводу – преимущественно, мат, застревает в намертво сведенном горле.

А потом Дайчи прикасается губами к его едва ли не звенящей от напряжения спине. И Куроо наконец-то отпускает и накрывает таким адреналиновым откатом, что он почти вырубается, в полубессознанке пропуская и скупые поцелуи, и неловкие объятия, и удивительно осторожные касания заметно дрожащих пальцев, и все остальное.

Окончательно возвращается в реальность он лишь когда Дайчи уже размашисто и даже как-то остервенело втрахивается в его задницу. Похоже, того и самого переплющило от этих ментальных игрищ, вот только его отходняк вылился в знатное перевозбуждение.

Колени Куроо скользят по полу, ему неудобно, и перекладина слишком высоко, и начинает ныть недавно вывихнутое и едва поджившее плечо. И вообще он перепсиховал из-за этого упортого придурка, и возбуждения нет ни грамма. Вот только Дайчи это не капли не гребет, его-то адреналин вставил по самое немогу.

Куроо пытается взять себя в руки, настроиться на секс и перестать болтаться безвольной тушкой. Он ненавидит оказываться в роли неодушевленного объекта, который можно начисто игнорировать, используя только как дырку для члена.

Куроо начинает двигать задом, пытаясь поймать темп Дайчи, но не успевает за ним. Ну и ладно, так тоже неплохо – не догонит, так собьет. И после нескольких его движений невпопад Дайчи теряет свой ритм, но от этого только еще больше заводится, впивается пальцами в бедра Куроо, дергает на себя, приподнимает и теперь трахает еще быстрее и жестче, с какой-то безумной исступленностью, словно боится куда-то не успеть.

И от этой чуть ли не звериной, совершенно неконтролируемой страсти, Куроо наконец-то и сам начинает возбуждаться. Дайчи держит его цепко, не давая подмахивать или вообще хоть куда дернуться. Но Куроо теперь ведет уже от того, насколько охренительно сильно чужой член врывается в его зад, каждый раз пронзая словно насквозь, ощущаясь, кажется, каждой мышцей, каждой клеточкой тела. И окунаясь в эту боль, утопая в ней, Куроо хочет еще больше, еще глубже и острее чувствовать входящее в него, полностью концентрируясь на одном этом ощущении и растворяясь в нем.

А Дайчи все никак не останавливается, и ничуть не замедляет своего бешеного темпа, словно задался целью вконец затрахать. Или просто никак не может кончить: так бывает, если сильно перепсиховать, – злорадно думает Куроо. Вот только утешение какое-то весьма слабое. Его руки все еще скованы, а собственный член уже болезненно ноет, тоже требуя внимания.

Дайчи возится мучительно долго, пока наконец выплескивается – частью внутрь, частью на задницу и на ноги. Он оседает на пол где-то позади Куроо. Но, едва отдышавшись, тяжело встает и уходит на кухню.

Куроо извивается, пытаясь хоть как-то дотянуться или к чему-то прижать пульсирующий тупой болью и совершенно нереально набухший член. До пола слишком далеко, до стены – тоже, еще и рука болит уже отнюдь не слегка.

Куроо пробует извернуться, подтянуть ноги к животу и хоть так прижать ноющий от возбуждения член, но поскальзывается и снова валится на пол, едва успев в последний момент перевести рывок на здоровую руку. Он откидывает голову и разочарованно стонет.

И в это время возвращается Дайчи с бутылкой минералки. Куроо тоже не отказался бы. Но просить и не подумает. Дайчи почти допивает ее, выплескивая остатки воды ему на голову. Куроо возмущенно отфыркивается, ловя ртом стекающие с челки капли. Ну хоть так.

Дайчи проводит рукой по его спине, потом отвешивает шлепок по заднице и прижимается к ней уже опять почти готовым к делу членом. Он трется им о ягодицы Куроо, размазывая по ним собственную сперму, оставшуюся с предыдущего раза. И Куроо ощущает, как быстро твердеет и наливается кровью упирающийся в него ствол. А потом Дайчи резко вставляет его внутрь, где все еще скользко и мокро, и очень-очень растянуто.

Теперь Дайчи уже не лихорадит и он никуда не спешит, он трахает его медленно, методично, неспешно, явно наслаждаясь процессом, каждый раз почти полностью выходит, а потом одним мощным ударом загоняет член предельно глубоко, с оттяжкой, и тут же следующим коротким, тяжелым толчком проталкиваясь еще дальше, где пока еще не был, но куда обязательно доберется – везде, всюду, до всего Куроо, целиком и полностью.

И этот рваный, прерывистый ритм выматывает еще больше предыдущей бешеной скачки. Дайчи по-прежнему то ли не вспоминает, то ли напрочь игнорирует самую очевидную потребность Куроо, который думает, что Дайчи сволочь. Или конченый эгоист. У него ведь руки скованы, а стояк такой, что хоть плачь.

А еще у Дайчи обнаруживается совершенно отвратная привычка хватать за волосы, оттягивая назад, заставляя предельно прогнуться, до хруста в позвонках. Отдельно засадно, что каждый раз – совершенно внезапно, никак не угадать, когда снова полезет к голове.

Второй раз Дайчи кончает гораздо быстрее и после этого наконец-то расстегивает наручники, запястья Куроо уже разбиты до крови. Он тут же сползает вниз, скручиваясь на полу, и наконец-то обхватывает собственный член, который горит и, кажется, готов разорваться от перевозбуждения, каждое прикосновение к нему ощущается словно к воспаленному нерву. Сцепив зубы и едва ощущая солоноватый привкус крови во рту, Куроо несколько раз проводит рукой по стволу, добиваясь болезненно острой разрядки, которая его окончательно выматывает.

Когда он наконец-то снова может нормально дышать, то все, чего он хочет – просто лежать, не шевелиться, позволить себе вырубиться… Но сегодняшняя ночь должна закончиться не так, отнюдь не так. Плывущим, расфокусированным взглядом он находит Дайчи, который тоже валяется на полу, в паре шагов за ним, но на коврике, гад. Но спасибо, хоть не ушел на диван или вообще в спальню. В свою способность встать Куроо сейчас не очень-то верит. А вот ползти – вполне.

Бесконечно медленно он добирается до уже засыпающего Дайчи и, взяв в рот его вялый и опустошенный член, начинает обрабатывать языком и губами.

– Что ты делаешь?! – Дайчи чуть не подскакивает.

И если бы не скорость реакции Куроо, он бы здорово рисковал получить на члене полный отпечаток зубов – в лучшем случае.

– Угадай с трех раз, – злорадно предлагает Куроо.

– Тебе что, мало?!

Куроо только скалится. И вот этот совершенно осоловелый, предельно офигевший и неверящий вид Дайчи – уже лучшая награда за все его усилия. Это маленькое, но очень приятное торжество вызывает даже вполне ощутимый прилив сил. Куроо знает, что это обманка, которая очень скоро рассосется, но ее надо максимально использовать, пока есть.

Куроо отвечает Дайчи лишь взглядом – крайне многообещающим, и возвращается к своему занятию. И очень быстро добивается своего. У Дайчи снова стоит.

Осторожно просчитывая каждое движение – чтобы ни в коем случае не показать Дайчи, насколько ему сейчас вообще тяжело шевелиться, Куроо взбирается сверху. Потом пристраивает задницу к его члену и медленно опускается, одним движением загоняя его внутрь себя до самого основания – благо уже и растрахан до предела, и обильно смазан спермой Дайчи.

Ноги дрожат как черти что. Ну и пофиг. Не удержится и сорвется, так сильнее вставит себе. Нормально, сойдет. Приподнимаясь и опускаясь, Куроо начинает насаживаться на член Дайчи, рывками двигается на нем, трахает им сам себя. Сначала медленно, потом с каждым движением приподнимается чуть выше и все резче и резче опускается вниз. Каждый раз его скручивает невероятно острой смесью боли и возбуждения, отдающейся во всем теле, пробивающей сладкой судорогой от затылка до пят. Куроо до крика хочется сжать собственный член и закончить эту дурманящую пытку, но он продолжает двигаться, выгибаясь и откидывая голову.

Дайчи думал, что затрахал его? Это Куроо сейчас ему покажет, насколько сильно и глубоко в него можно войти, насколько резко и быстро загнать – еще раз и еще, и еще чуть сильнее и чуть глубже… Куроо кажется, что он сейчас не выдержит и все-таки заорет, когда Дайчи сам хватается за его член и резко сжимает. Куроо скручивает ослепительно сильным и настолько же болезненным оргазмом, и он наконец вырубается с последним едва осознанным ощущением выплеснувшейся внутрь него мощной горячей струи – как кипятком по открытой ране, но мгновение спустя уже ничего не чувствует.

 

Просыпается Куроо, когда солнце уже высоко. В постели, а не на полу, что безусловно, куда лучше. И так все тело болит, словно его тут не трахали, а били всю ночь напролет, причем ногами, к тому же с особой жестокостью.

Взгляд натыкается на бутылку минералки на тумбочке, и Куроо тут же к ней жадно присасывается, выхлебывая почти до дна, начисто игнорируя боль в искусанных и опухших губах. И только напившись, замечает лежащего рядом Дайчи – очень близко, почти вплотную, но нигде не прикасающегося. Идеально выверенная минимальная дистанция.

– Прости, – Дайчи склоняется к нему и целует в висок.

Ну офигеть. Куроо чуть не падает с кровати – но было бы куда падать. Он развел на ласку самого Савамуру Дайчи? Да еще и на извинения? Куроо хочется ржать, но он лишь едва хмыкает. Да ему даже дышать больно, а о том, чтобы встать, и думать не хочется. Дайчи осторожно берет его за подбородок и разворачивает лицом к себе.

– Куроо, у нас все в порядке? – спрашивает он, не отводя настороженного взгляда.

– Вполне, – уверенно отвечает Куроо, хотя вообще-то нифига в этом не уверен, но тут лишь время покажет, и сразу же добавляет – уж слишком хороша возможность, чтобы ее упустить: – Если, конечно, ты больше не ревнуешь Сугу ко мне.

Дайчи с облегчением выдыхает, потом хмыкает, придвигается, уничтожая дистанцию между ними, и отвечает:

– Нет. Все нормально. И, Куроо, спасибо.

Дайчи задумчиво и крайне неуверенно тянется рукой к его голове и начинает медленно и осторожно перебирать пальцами волосы. Ну вот и кто с него ночью чуть скальп не снял? А теперь едва касается. Куроо понятия не имеет, нравится это ему или нет, но он разберется с этим потом. А сейчас он устало прикрывает глаза и думает, что все-таки Суга был прав и он, действительно, очень хорошо знает Дайчи. А еще теперь можно смело забыть о переводе.

***

Куроо уходит поздним вечером, уже отоспавшись, придя в себя и совершив грабительский набег на холодильник Дайчи. Тот не возражает, вообще ничего не говорит, молчаливой тенью ходит за ним по квартире и так же молча подпирает косяк, пока Куроо готовит себе нехитрый ужин. На все вопросы типа «где соль?», «о, рыбка! я пожарю?» или «а ты есть будешь?» отвечает невнятным угуканием и пожатием плечами.

Когда Куроо наконец-то выметается, Дайчи стоит у окна и смотрит ему вслед, лаская пальцами лежащий на подоконнике глок. Куроо не садится в машину, обходит ее стороной и направляется вниз по улице – очевидно, к станции метро. Его нежелание сидеть Дайчи вполне может понять. Если бы так просто было со всем остальным.

Он не может не думать, что стоит позволить себе взять пистолет, один выстрел в удаляющуюся спину, а лучше – в голову, так надежнее, и все закончится. А потом он будет валятся в ногах у Сугавары и умолять его о прощении. И получит его, должен получить, как всегда. Суга все ему прощает. Или следующую пулю он пустит уже себе в лоб.

Но… но это же чертов Куроо. С которым все слишком сложно и неоднозначно. Все прошлые разы Дайчи был уверен, что защищает Сугу, хотя один раз тот не разделил это мнение – и Дайчи тогда было сначала до чертиков страшно, что может его потерять. А потом еще хуже, когда Суга понял и принял, но долго отходил, безмолвно оплакивая погибшего от руки Дайчи. Но тот все равно был уверен в сделанном выборе. Пусть Суга не понимал или не признавал этого, но тот человек причинял ему зло – неочевидное, но от этого не менее настоящее.

А защищать Сугу от Куроо? Зачем? Никакой угрозы для Суги Дайчи от него не чувствует, даже наоборот. Дайчи еще раз смотрит в спину уже почти скрывшегося за деревьями Куроо и убирает руку от пистолета.

Тот ведь наверняка даже не помнит. Так, проходной эпизод два года назад. Их первая совместная операция. Куроо с Кенмой – почетные отказники отдела, которых начальство навязало Дайчи. Среди командиров отрядов существовала негласная договоренность обеспечить этой парочке все семь отказов и таки выпилить из отдела. Против Кенмы никто особо ничего не имел – бесполезный, ничего не умеющий мальчишка, который сам скоро погибнет. А вот Куроо с Бокуто всем сразу стали поперек горла – самим фактом своего существования. На все агентство борьбы с международной преступностью имелось всего два особых отдела, чья деятельность была не совсем легальна, мягко говоря, и куда набирались сотрудники исключительно с запятнанной репутацией. Их отдел по изъятию, который специализировался на экспресс-внедрениях, фактически, занимаясь, взломом, проникновениями и похищениями. Они работали по наводке местных резидентов или основных агентов под прикрытием, годами не выходящих из тени, и понятия не имели, от кого получена используемая ими информациями. Посторонняя, ни с кем не связанная четверка врывалась как смерч, делала свое дело и так же стремительно исчезала. Или попадалась, но все равно ничего не могла рассказать о шпионе или внедренном агенте. Нельзя сдать того, кого не знаешь и к кому не имеешь никакого отношения.

И второй – спецотдел, который, теоретически, занимался особыми операциями, связанными с террористами и работой в странах повышенной угрозы. А на деле, кроме всего этого, выполнял еще и ликвидации объектов. Ликвидаторов не любили – все, кто знал, чем они занимаются.

На каждом плане операции отдела изъятия в верхнем углу стояла одна из трех цветных пометок, которая не расшифровывалась ни в одном документе, но значения которых знали все: «жертвы допустимы», «жертвы нежелательны», «жертвы категорически недопустимы». Трупы в их работе были неизбежной и регулярной накладкой, но никогда – собственно целью. А у ликвидаторов – с точностью до наоборот.

Когда спецотдел вляпался в какой-то эпичный треш на ближнем Востоке и в результате успешной операции от всего отдела осталось только два полевых агента и один спец по информационной поддержке из штаба операций – остальные агенты только позлорадствовали. И каково же было их разочарование, когда спецотдел решили создавать заново с нуля, а этих трех недобитков перевели в отдел изъятия. На негласном собрании командиров отрядов от бывших киллеров решили избавиться. Ладно еще информационщик – черт с ним, но бывшим полевым агентам спецотдела среди них точно не место.

Но не тут-то было. После первой же миссии, к слову – успешной, – из отряда живыми вернулись только Акааши с Бокуто, и последнего назначили новым командиром. Остальные лишь зубами скрипели, но вмешаться уже не могли – сводные миссии на несколько отрядов проводились слишком редко, да и пытаться так грохнуть Бокуто – себе дороже. Зато оставался шанс избавиться от Куроо, который упускать уже никто не хотел.

Когда Куроо с Кенмой перевели в его отряд, им оставалось два отказа до вылетания со службы. И Дайчи собирался в ближайшее время обеспечить первый из них. Но сразу после такого незавидного пополнения его вызвал шеф и намеками с экивоками дал весьма однозначно понять, что вовсе не желает связываться с бумажной волокитой после седьмого и последнего отказа. И для всех будет гораздо лучше, если Кенма с Куроо просто не вернутся с очередной операции. Вот на такое подписываться Дайчи категорически не хотел. Но шеф так же мягко намекнул на те самые чертовы девять трупов, на которые он закрывает глаза, а ведь может и перестать. И Дайчи понял, что у него просто нет выбора.

Но потом, уже на локации, они вляпались в перестрелку. И в один кошмарный момент Дайчи увидел в зеркальном окне отражение целящегося в Сугу охранника, с тошнотворным ужасом осознавая, что Суга этого не замечает, предупредить он не успеет, а для него гад не на линии огня – как раз за одной из колонн мансарды.

Но в следующее мгновение с противоположной стороны вылетел Куроо, выталкивая Сугу из-под обстрела и подставляясь под предназначенную тому пулю. Вот только он поймал ранение боком, навылет, и через три дня уже бодрячком прыгал по отделу, продолжая бесить Дайчи своей наглостью и язвительностью.

Листая тогда дело Куроо, Дайчи поражался, сколько у него было именно сквозных ранений, словно пули не задерживались в нем, не могли зацепиться, словно он был для слишком быстрым и шустрым.

Отказ от новой парочки Дайчи так и не написал. Ни после той операции, ни потом. Как и проигнорировал все намеки шефа, в итоге заработав злобное: «только попробуй теперь мне тут устроить десятый труп – по полной заплатишь и ты, и твой Суга, и ему найду, что пришить». Куроо с Кенмой так и остались в их отряде. И как-то прижились, что ли. До них текучка была довольно удручающей, слишком часто с операций возвращались лишь Дайчи с Сугаварой.

А Куроо так и остался той еще занозой в заднице. Дайчи вообще не мог терпеть таких людей – слишком дерзкий, слишком провокационный, слишком самоуверенный и наглый. Но ко всем этим крайне неприятным недостаткам он обладал одним, но перевешивающим все это достоинством. Он защищал Сугу – куда больше и решительнее, чем того требовали протоколы работы отдела. Правда, Дайчи небезосновательно полагал, что дело не в Суге или, как минимум, не только в нем. Ему казалось, что это просто общий стиль работы Куроо – Кенму он защищал не меньше, а сам Дайчи в защите просто не нуждался. И ради этого трижды стоило терпеть мерзкий характер Куроо.

И вот тогда, на этой чертовой операции, когда Дайчи замели местные копы, по протоколу Куроо с Кенмой должны были уходить. И это, почти наверняка, стоило бы Суге жизни. Но вместо этого Куроо снова прыгал под пули и изображал неуязвимого героя, летящего на крыльях ночи.

А потом трахнул его Сугавару! Его Коуши! Ну вот скотина же! Дайчи сжал кулаки. Его до чертиков бесило и путало это невозможное противоречие. Куроо защищает Сугу. Куроо трахает Сугу. А Дайчи просто не представляет себе жизнь без Суги.

Когда они оба вернулись после своей трехдневной отсидки в маленьком городке за плотиной – Дайчи понятия не имел, что с этим делать. И проще с тех пор не стало, стало только сложнее.

Куроо нравится Сугаваре. И, кажется, даже нравится ему самому. И это решительно, категорически ненормально. Ему никогда никто не был нужен кроме Суги. Да и Куроо ему не нужен, нет. Если бы он сейчас просто исчез, растворился – Дайчи был бы бесконечно рад, просто счастлив.

Но эта заноза в заднице никогда не сделает ему такого подарка, увы. Да и его исчезновение обрадует лишь самого Дайчи, а вот Суга – расстроится, возможно, сильно. Дайчи не хочет расстраивать Сугу. Но вот что делать с Куроо и со всей неипической хренью, куда они вляпались, потому что один драный котик не умеет держать член в штанах, – не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Все-таки так заманчиво было бы просто взять и пристрелить Куроо. Да, Дайчи знает, что никогда этого не сделает, но можно помечтать хотя бы?

Он прикрывает глаза, вызывая в памяти образ уходящего вниз по улице Куроо. Вот тот подходит к старой разлапистой акации, вот Дайчи вскидывает глок, целится в эту надоедливую спину… которая, кстати, ночью, напряженная, закаменевшая, вся в бисеринках пота, смотрится охренительно возбуждающе. Черт, о чем он вообще думает?! Дайчи закусывает губу, но мысли сами несутся вскачь, перепрыгивая со спины на не менее соблазнительную задницу, а потом еще дальше… Кажется, заноза в заднице переместилась куда-то в область сердца, ну или как минимум к буйно отзывающемуся на каждую мысль о Куроо члену. Вот же зараза прилипчивая – ядреная смесь неприятностей и пользы, бесящая до трясучки, но при этом такая соблазнительная и желанная. Дайчи больно это признавать, но он не привык врать себе. Он хочет Куроо. Помимо всего остального, он еще и хочет этого засранца. Вот черт! Как же все сложно.

Если Сугавара его ангел и спасение, то, очевидно Куроо – его демон и проклятие.

Дайчи утыкается лбом в холодное стекло. Он уже черти сколько тут стоит, а Сугавара так и не пришел. Значит, пошел за ним, значит, сегодня выбрал его. А может и не только сегодня. И от этой мысли становится страшно до чертиков.

В прихожей щелкает открывающаяся дверь. Дайчи перестает дышать. А несколько секунд спустя его со спины охватывают такие родные и любимые руки.

Суга с ним, сейчас, здесь.

Дайчи рывком разворачивается и целует, лихорадочно, взахлеб, а потом берет его, тут же на месте, прямо на подоконнике. Поверх светловолосой макушки глядя на улицу, по которой ушел Куроо – один. А Суга – здесь, с ним, под ним. Суга – его, как и должно быть. После первого раза они плавно перемещаются в спальню и в кровать, где продолжают начатое. А потом, когда Дайчи уже засыпает, Суга осторожно выбирается из-под одеяла и начинает одеваться, явно собираясь уходить. И сна как не бывало. Дайчи молча наблюдает, потом спрашивает:

– Поедешь к нему?

– Да.

Как выматывающе больно делиться Сугой. Но будто у него есть выбор.

– Все будет хорошо, – уже уходя, Суга наклоняется и мимолетно целует его, едва касаясь губами губ. – Верь мне.

И Дайчи верит, Дайчи всегда верит Суге.

***

Куроо так и не спускается в метро, решив прогуляться пешком до самого дома, подумаешь, что-то порядка тридцати километров. Неплохая вечерняя пробежка – и голову проветрить, и ноющие мышцы размять.

Добирается домой он ближе к полуночи – ну, может и не тридцать, может больше, будто он мерил – и сразу лезет в душ с единственной мыслью побыстрее свалиться в кровать и ни о чем не думать, вообще. Ни о том, что было прошлой ночью. Ни о том, что завтра возвращается с миссии Бокуто. Ни о Дайчи, ни о Суге, вообще ни про что.

И его желание почти исполняется, но когда он уже засыпает, слышит скрип кухонного окна. Бокуто к нему обычно залезает через крайнее в зале – пусть дальше от пожарной лестницы, зато полностью беззвучно, а на кухне скрипит рама. Куроо знает об этом, и Бокуто тоже. А вот ночной визитер – нет. Куроо не хочется лишний раз шевелиться, он лишь опускает руку на лежащий под кроватью пистолет, хранить оружие под подушкой не любит.

– Ну и кто там? – сварливо интересуется он.

– Я, – отзывается Суга.

Куроо страдальчески прикрывает глаза. Вообще все не так уж плохо, из всех кто мог к нему вломиться, это – наименее напрягающий вариант. Не считая того, что он сейчас никого не хочет видеть.

Суга быстро снимает одежду и проскальзывает к нему под одеяло. Куроо обычно спит раздетым, Суга тоже полностью обнажен. Кажется, план насчет выспаться только что пошел лесом.

Но Суга и не думает приставать или хоть как-то провоцировать, просто умащивается рядом, прижимается к боку и устраивает голову у него на плече. Как-то совершенно обыденно, без капли эротического подтекста, но неожиданно до невозможности уютно. Ну вот как он ухитряется? Просто пришел полежать в обнимку? 

Каждый раз, когда Куроо думает, что Суге уже нечем его удивить – он снова и снова ошибается. Куроо осторожно приобнимает его за плечи, притягивая чуть ближе к себе, но совершенно ничего не меняется. Только теплая приятная грелка под боком и ничего больше. И от этого ощущения начинает стремительно клонить в сон.

Но неожиданно до Куроо доходит, что Суга впервые у него дома, они впервые не ютятся в машине или где-то в подворотне, а Суга лежит в его кровати – тоже впервые, да. И словно что-то решительно и кардинально изменилось.

– Дайчи знает, где ты? – спрашивает Куроо.

– Да.

Вот как.

Это что, типа официальное разрешение от Дайчи или как вообще это понимать? Ради этого Куроо ходил к Дайчи прошлой ночью? Да во имя всех чертей, что у этих двоих за странные отношения?!

– Куроо… – неуверенно начинает Сугавара.

– Что?

Суга отмалчивается пару минут, а потом все-таки говорит:

– Я знаю, что ты считаешь это полной ерундой, но я люблю тебя.

Куроо хмыкает. Любовь для сопливых школьников и изнеженных девиц, а какая к черту у них может быть любовь?

– Просто секса тебе уже мало? – с сарказмом спрашивает он.

Суга смеется.

– С тобой – никогда. Забудь, что я сказал.

Вот только уже прозвучало роковое слово «секс», и Куроо сам его произнес. Несколько минут Суга все так же лежит молча и не шевелясь, но Куроо всей кожей ощущает, что это уже совершенно другое молчание. И наконец-то с тихим смешком Суга перекидывает ногу через него и одним плавным движением ложится сверху, прижимается всем телом и совершенно недвусмысленно трется животом о его член. Его губы тут же оказываются слишком близко и невозможно не потянуться к ним, не прижаться в поцелуе, не проникнуть внутрь, раздвигая и лаская языком.

А дальше время несется вскачь, рассыпаясь веером ослепительно ярких вспышек. И снова Суга насаживается на его член, отдается ему, стонет и выгибается под его руками, и просит еще и сильнее, и глубже. И снова Куроо не может остановиться, полностью погружаясь в ощущения безраздельного обладания и волнами накатывающего наслаждения.

– Поехали к нам, – утром предлагает Сугавара.

Зачем? В качестве кого? Для чего? Нет, не то, чтобы Куроо не знал ответов на эти вопросы, но как-то они его слегка напрягают. Так, самую малость. Но скоро должен явиться Бокуто. А сбежать от него и неизбежного разговора – тоже весьма неплохой вариант. Куроо оставляет ему легкомысленную записку и едет с Сугой.

***

По давней хорошей привычке Бокуто влезает в окно. Дверь у Куроо тоже есть, но тот может ее и не открыть. Или оказаться не дома – вот точно как сейчас.

Бокуто находит брошенную на кровати записку, небрежно нацарапанную размашистым почерком: «Уехал трахаться с Дайчи и Сугой», – читает и удовлетворенно хмыкает. Куроо умеет вляпываться, но умеет и выпутываться, причем, крайне неординарными способами.

Бокуто уже третью неделю шерстит всю доступную и недоступную информацию про Савамуру и Сугавару. И он уверен, еще никого не угораздило закрутить интрижку одновременно с обоими. А Куроо всегда тянет на непроторенные дорожки.

Неизбежным трупом заканчиваются лишь попытки увести Сугу у Дайчи. Или то, что этот параноик может посчитать за такую угрозу. А Куроо, как всегда, ухитряется находить себе проблемы исключительно оригинально, по новой, никому неведомой схеме.

И во что это может вылиться и чем закончиться – никому не ведомо. А, вмешиваясь, можно только навредить. Куроо уже давно большой мальчик, сам разберется. Одно дело, когда он игнорирует совершенно однозначную и неизбежную закономерность – полез к Суге, получил пулю от Дайчи. И совсем другое, когда влипает самобытно и нестандартно. Тут ему лучше не мешать.

Бокуто разворачивается и точно так же через окно покидает квартиру своего лучшего друга. Напоследок думая, что теперь надо еще как-то успокоить Кенму, который там уже, наверное, по потолку бегает.

***

Вопреки предположениям Куроо, все оказывается вовсе неплохо. Даже, можно сказать, хорошо. Иногда Сугавара ночует с Дайчи, а иногда – с ним, и ни один из них не вмешивается в этот выбор. По негласной договоренности только Суга вправе решать, к кому он сегодня пойдет.

Но Куроо может сам заявиться к ним в любой момент – уже к обоим оптом. Или его могут позвать – Суга или даже Дайчи. Поначалу Куроо кажется, что тот лишь озвучивает желание Суги, но в последнее время он все больше склоняется к мысли, что нет. Когда Дайчи зовет его к ним третьим, то действительно хочет видеть с ними Куроо, а не угодить Суге. Наедине с Дайчи Куроо больше ни разу не остается, а секс втроем ему нравится ничуть не меньше, чем кувыркаться вдвоем с Сугой.

После той единственной ночи Дайчи успокаивается настолько неожиданно и резко, что первое время Куроо просто не верит своим глазам. Удивительно, но ему вполне комфортно и утром оставаться у них, а иногда и до следующего вечера. Хотя визиты Суги к себе он любит все же больше. Самую малость.

Совершенно неожиданно из такого расклада прорезается даже польза на операциях. Дайчи с Сугой и раньше иногда занимались всякими непотребствами во время миссий. Но обычно они отключали связь, что иногда выходило боком. Сейчас, во-первых, непотребством с Сугой может заниматься не только Дайчи, но и Куроо, а во-вторых, связь теперь они не отрубают. Никто из них. Ну ведь правда, это только вредит делу и повышает риски. А Куроо не прочь послушать. Да и Дайчи, похоже, тоже. Только Кенма ругается и ноет, что ему приходится работать в каком-то борделе, на что ему дружно предлагается уйти с линии и не мешать процессу.

И, естественно, весь отдел уже в курсе и полнится самыми невероятными слухами. Куроо тут же подворачивается масса поводов отточить свое зубоскальство, и количество желающих сказать ему что-то в лицо стремительно уменьшается. А о чем говорят за его спиной, Куроо решительно не гребет.

Тем более, Дайчи теперь включает режим бешеного питбуля не только на каждое лишнее слово о Суге, а и не менее остро реагирует и на упоминание Куроо, а связываться с этим ревнивым психом дураков в отделе нет.

 

Сегодня ночью они снова втроем.

Куроо придерживает Сугу и медленно вводит член в истекающее смазкой отверстие. Суга резко выдыхает и толкается ему навстречу. Но сейчас Куроо движется медленно и плавно, дразня и не давая желаемого. Суга дергается, ерзает, всхлипывает, пытаясь поглубже протолкнуть внутрь себя его член, двигаться быстрее и резче, но Куроо ему не позволяет.

Дайчи пялится на них – тяжелым, мутным взглядом, и от него у Куроо мурашки по спине. Куроо смотрит на его член – большой, набухший, с проступившими венами и влажно блестящей головкой. И от этого вида еще больше скручивает возбуждением, которое все сложнее сдерживать и не толкаться в Сугу со всей силы. Куроо знает, что этот член – для него, для его задницы.

Дайчи не будет его растягивать и вылизывать, как только что он Сугу. Когда он наконец решит присоединиться, то прижмет Куроо к Суге, жестко проталкиваясь, вламываясь в его тело, почти без смазки, словно экономя на ней. В несколько резких, сильных движений загонит свой член в него до упора, не давая ни отстраниться, ни отступить. А Куроо останется только подставляться, принимать, отдаваясь его силе и его желанию. И Куроо хочет этого.

От предвкушения Куроо сводит сладкой судорогой, которую Суга тут же чувствует и в нетерпении ерзает под ним. Он танцует и извивается на его члене, стонет, ноет, облизывает искусанные губы и, откидывая голову, переводит зовущий взгляд на Дайчи.

Но тот сегодня решает иначе. Он подходит к ним, подхватывает Сугу под колени, прижимается к нему и, улучив момент, когда Куроо почти вышел, пристраивает рядом свой член, чтобы следующим движением войти задницу Суги вдвоем.

У Куроо вышибает дух. Суга вскрикивает и судорожно вцепляется в его плечи, царапая до крови.

– Да! Еще!

– Не надо дразнить нашего мальчика, – Дайчи смотрит в глаза Куроо, а потом начинает жестко и размашисто трахать Сугу, поначалу медленно, но постепенно разгоняясь все сильнее, увлекая Куроо за своим членом, за своим темпом.

В Суге офигительно тесно и очень-очень натянуто. Член Дайчи давит на член Куроо, они так плотно сжаты, втиснуты друг в друга, куда сильнее, чем когда в одном кулаке. Куроо едва удерживается, чтобы не стонать. А Суга всхлипывает от каждого толчка, хватает ртом воздух, но ни на мгновение не отстраняясь, только еще шире разводит бедра, максимально глубоко вбирая в себя их члены.

Через несколько минут он выплескивается Куроо на живот, обмякает, но Дайчи и не думает останавливаться, только ускоряет темп. Суга скулит, выгибается, слепо шарит руками и стонет срывающимся шепотом:

– Кончайте, кончайте уже, вашу мать!

– Чей ты? – неожиданно спрашивает Дайчи.

И Куроо готов убить его за этот вопрос. Но Суга, ни на мгновение не задумываясь, тут же отвечает между судорожными вздохами:

– Ваш. Обоих. Поровну.

И толкается им навстречу, обоим, принимает оба входящих в него члена, отдается им, впускает в себя до предела, на всю глубину, со всей силой, с которой они только способны в него войти. И у него самого снова стоит. И этот раз они приходят к финишу вместе.

***

План операции выглядит исключительно логично, но Куроо все равно кажется, что что-то здесь нечисто. В основном то, что он предполагает трех-четырехдневное сидение с Дайчи в тесном замкнутом пространстве небольшой пыльной пещеры в ожидании, когда мимо нее проедет объект с охраной.

Но лучше всех со снайперкой управляются именно они оба. Кенма будет в центральной машине, и только он сможет втереться в доверие к клиенту, убедительно и достоверно изобразив крутого наемного хакера, потому что, собственно, таковым и является. А Суга будет забирать Кенму с чипом. И да, вот как раз вертолетом умеет управлять отнюдь не только он, но снайпер из него совершенно никудышный, поэтому расстановку сил никак не поменять.

Вообще план плохой и излишне кровавый, но за все три дня подготовки к началу операции лучшего они родить так и не сумели. Особняк охраняет целая армия – ни внутрь никак не прорваться, ни наружу чип не вынести. Единственный шанс – отобрать во время перевозки.

Днем они с Дайчи спят по очереди. С рассвета до заката Суга контролирует выезд из особняка и сразу их предупредит – еще пять с половиной минут в запасе, вполне достаточно чтобы проснуться и занять позицию. Но ночью дежурят оба. Хотя почти уверены, что ночной перевозки не будет, но а вдруг.

И чертовски сложно молчать вторую ночь подряд, вглядываясь сквозь прицел в дорогу под ними. Но стоит только начать, как разговор тут же неуклонно сворачивает на Сугавару. Оба раз за разом неуклюже пытаются сменить тему, но пользы от этого чуть.

– Ну правда, что у нас еще может быть общего, – с обреченным смешком сдается Дайчи.

– Ну… – скептически тянет Куроо. – Можем еще поговорить про секс, но тоже не лучший вариант.

– Да ладно, – фыркает Дайчи. – Я ведь тебе даже не нравлюсь.

– Серьезно? – переспрашивает Куроо и с горечью улыбается. – Ты считаешь меня настолько шлюхой? Что я буду под тебя стелиться только ради Суги?

Дайчи отрывается от прицела, поворачивается и очень странно на него смотрит.

– Нет, не считаю, – наконец отвечает он. – Но я не верю, что такому как ты, может нравиться такой как я.

Теперь очередь Куроо ошарашено на него пялиться.

– Это какому «такому»? – осторожно уточняет он.

Дайчи неопределенно машет в воздухе рукой.

– Ну ты – яркий, харизматичный, раскованный, привлекающий внимание… А я – обычный, скучный, никакой.

Куроо со стоном утыкается лицом в ладонь.

– О боги, Дайчи, – а потом решительно тянется к его ремню.

Но Дайчи его останавливает, недоверчиво уточняя:

– Куроо, ты что делаешь?

– А ты как думаешь? – скалится Куроо, сноровисто расстегивая его брюки и облапливая пока еще вялый и совершенно не готовый член.

– Но…

– Ты смотри, смотри на дорогу, не отвлекайся.

Куроо обхватывает губами его член и начинает старательно работать языком.

– Постой, ты правда этого хочешь? Не только из-за Суги, но и вообще? Просто так? Сам?

– Заткнись или я тебя стукну, – Куроо отрывается от своего занятия, а потом продолжает с еще большим усердием.

Тем более, что объект его внимания стремительно быстро реагирует на ласки, набухая и твердея прямо на глазах, ну в смысле, прямо во рту. Но когда Куроо чувствует, что Дайчи уже почти на пределе, тот совершенно неожиданно восклицает:

– Блядь, они едут!

Куроо коротко, но емко сообщает все, что думает о настолько не вовремя появляющихся преступных элементах, и громко окликает по связи:

– Суга!

– Да тут я, тут, – сразу же отзывается тот.

– Ты подслушивал! – запоздало понимает Куроо.

– Ага, – соглашается Суга, и в голосе ни малейшего раскаяния. – Зато вы меня очень вовремя разбудили.

Машин всего две. Черный бронированный Лэнд Крузер, основная машина хозяина, и открытый джип с охранниками. Хорошо, что у них есть гранатомет. Плохо, что Кенма находится в пуленепробиваемом авто вместе с главарем, водителем и еще двумя головорезами.

Но выбора все равно нет. Куроо взрывает джип охранников, Дайчи стреляет по колесам, машину заносит и она вылетает с дороги, через несколько метров застревая в песке. И это все очень-очень фигово. До особняка те самые пять с половиной минут. Ну еще накинуть полторы-три минут на то, чтобы подмога собралась и выехала. Времени практически нет.

И тут Куроо замечает несущийся к ним по пустыне небольшой малотонный бронетранспортер с выключенными фарами, французская модель для пустынь, автоматически отмечает Куроо и тут же ошарашено выдыхает:

– Это что, черт возьми?!

– Это я, – слегка виновато отвечает Сугавара в наушнике.

– Откуда?! Как?!

– Твою мать!

Бронетранспортер лихо разворачивается перед самим авто, останавливается и одной очередью из своего немалого калибра расстреливает верхушку Лэнд Крузера, снося ему крышу. Дайчи тут же одним выстрелом снимает водителя. Куроо спохватывается и присоединяется к нему. Через несколько секунд все кончено. Кенма яростно материт всех троих, что не мешает ему проворно выбираться из покореженного автомобиля – прямо через отсутствующую крышу, очевидно, двери заклинило намертво, – и мчаться к приглашающе открывшемуся люку бронетранспортера.

На вершине соседнего холма мелькает свет от уже приближающегося подкрепления, но бронетранспортер прямым курсом едет к их укрытию. Дайчи спешит к выходу из пещеры, на ходу пытаясь застегнуться, впрочем, не слишком успешно – по вполне очевидной причине, когда Куроо окликает его:

– Стой!

– Что?

– Я кое-что не закончил.

Куроо перехватывает его, впивается в губы и опускает руку на все еще стоящий колом член.

– Блядь, Куроо, ты – псих, – выдыхает Дайчи через пару минут, выплескиваясь ему в ладонь.

– Ага. А теперь погнали.

Они успевают захлопнуть за собой люк буквально за секунды до того, как по броне начинают стучать первые пули.

– Ну и где наш вертолет? – мрачно интересуется Дайчи.

– Сменял, с доплатой, – с совершенно шальной улыбкой отвечает Сугавара.

***

Куроо просыпается от шороха в прихожей, тянется к пистолету и слышит тихое:

– Это я.

Ну блин! Зачем ему вообще дверной звонок, если им все равно никто не пользуется? Один замок вскрывает, другие в окна лазят.

Сонно щурясь, Куроо включает свет, видит Кенму и тут же просыпается.

– Что случилось?

Кенма потерянно смотрит на него, а потом выдает:

– Они меня точно убьют.

Куроо силком усаживает его на диван, сам опускается рядом:

– А теперь все с начала.

Кенма начинает рассказывать, путано и немного сбивчиво, но коротко и по сути. Несколько месяцев назад он раскопал один архив международных транзакций, сначала вообще не понял, что это, но постепенно разобрался, – и это просто чумовой компромат на многих политиков, генералов, силовиков и еще кучу народу. А потом он начал постепенно сливать все это в сеть, малыми дозами, ну ведь это неправильно, что на вершине мира такие гады и сволочи, надо им насыпать соли на хвост.

Куроо смотрит на него предельно скептически, но не комментирует. Имея немало своей дури, он умеет уважать чужую, даже такую беспросветную.

– А сегодня я попался, – обреченно заканчивает Кенма.

– Насколько все плохо?

– Они взяли квартиру, с которой я выкладывал инфу в общий доступ. Я как раз был там. Успел уйти в последний момент, но не убрал за собой. Теперь на меня быстро выйдут, если еще нет.

И тут до Куроо доходит. Он краем уха слышал, что пара групп их отдела уже второй месяц пытается поймать какого-то особо злобного и неуловимого хакера, который сливает в сеть правительственные и военные секреты и подрывает безопасность страны. Как раз Бокуто недавно говорил, что их с Акааши тоже перевели на это дело.

– Погоди, так это ты?!

Кенма сокрушенно кивает. Куроо со стоном утыкается лицом в ладонь. Насколько он помнит со слов Бокуто, по их разработке неведомый хакер получался натуральным исчадием ада, в которое рекомендовали сначала стрелять, а потом уже задавать вопросы, если еще останется, кому. Но может как раз через Бокуто и удастся разрулить? Если Кенма добровольно сдастся, отдаст свой чертов архив…

– Я слишком много знаю, – Кенма качает головой, догадываясь, о чем он думает. – Такие концы всегда зачищают.

Куроо одним махом отметает все относительно хорошие варианты и остаются только совсем плохие.

– Давно? – спрашивает он.

– Пару часов назад.

– Так, пошли, – вскакивает Куроо. Как только в отделе только поймут, кто их хакер, отряд спецназа будет под его дверями через четверть часа.

– Куда?

– Туда! – оскаливается Куроо. – Бегать будем.

– Куроо, ты что? – Кенма смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– А у тебя есть другие варианты?

– Ну… может, ты меня просто убьешь?

Куроо выразительно крутит пальцем у виска.

– Я не хочу в допросные, – поясняет Кенма. – А живым они меня все равно не выпустят. Уж лучше ты, сразу.

– Пусть сначала догонят, – фыркая, бравирует Куроо.

– Но беглых агентов всегда находят и уничтожают. Ты ведь знаешь лучше других.

Куроо досадливо дергает кончиком рта – да, всеми ликвидациями в агентстве, и такими тоже, занимается специальный отдел, его предыдущее место работы. Досадно, что Кенма об этом, оказывается, знает, но сейчас есть дела поважней.

– Вот именно поэтому меня, то есть нас, они и не найдут, – уверенно возражает Куроо, одной рукой подцепляет из угла шкафа всегда собранный тревожный рюкзак, второй хватает Кенму за шкирку и убирается из квартиры.

***

Куроо смотрит на вцепившегося в поручень Кенму и одними губами беззвучно произносит:

«Я выберусь. Не ищи».

Кенма кивает.

Говорить вслух бессмысленно, на пристани слишком шумно, а между кораблем и причалом уже полегла метровая полоса воды, расширяющаяся с каждой секундой. Но Кенма прекрасно читает по губам.

«Найду тебя через годик-другой», – так же беззвучно заканчивает Куроо и, шутливо салютуя, растворяется в портовой суете, напрочь игнорируя последний отчаянный взгляд Кенмы. Ну да, план был не таким. Они собирались уплыть вместе. Но агентство спустило на них всех псов, и они сейчас опережают преследователей хорошо если на четверть часа или и того меньше. За это время корабль не успеет выйти в нейтральные воды. И единственный шанс уйти – если Куроо сейчас снова засветится в городе, и никто не будет искать беглецов на отплывающих сухогрузах.

Им нужен Кенма, это в него приказ стрелять на поражение. Но как только в агентстве поймут, что Куроо остался один – уж его-то будут брать исключительно живьем. Ведь теперь только Куроо знает, в какой части земного шарика искать Кенму. И хотя он этого никому не расскажет, но они все равно попытаются узнать.

И эта перспектива Куроо отдельно весьма не нравится. У него аллергия на все основные группы препаратов медикаментозного допроса – не врожденная, наследство от предыдущей работы. Вот только их отдел обычно прекрасно справляется с добыванием информации и без химии. Куроо знает, сам не раз так ответы выбивал.

Но убивать его у них нет никакого резона – если только не решат, что Кенма успел ему рассказать что-то из компромата. И отдельный вопрос в том, насколько влиятельные и плохие люди в том списке Кенмы. И насколько сильно они готовы попортить шкурку Куроо, чтобы до того добраться.

Или ему все же удастся оторваться. Ведь такие хаотические побеги, без плана и на полной импровизации, фактически, его основная специализация. Но проблема в том, что в этот раз ловят свои. И они уже почти наступают на пятки.

Куроо сворачивает к старой промзоне, когда буквально лопатками чувствует уткнувшийся в спину взгляд снайпера. И почему-то он уверен, что это – Дайчи, хотя в отделе и без него спецов хватает. В кирпичную кладку прямо перед ним врезается пуля, порождая фонтанчик мелких осколков. В первое мгновение Куроо рефлекторно отшатывается, а потом упрямо сворачивает туда, откуда стрелок хотел его отпугнуть. Хотели бы пристрелить – пристрелили, их снайперы так не мажут.

Правда, теперь до конца улицы он все время остается под прицелом – насколько он оценил траекторию выстрела и прикинул, где находится лежка. Снайпер еще раз пытается его шугануть, теперь стреляя под ноги, но Куроо игнорирует и несется вперед. Если там за прицелом действительно Дайчи, даже если у него приказ стрелять на поражение – Куроо может позволить себе такой риск. Он почти уверен в этом.

Из-за угла наперерез ему выскакивают двое, Энношита и Нарита, тоже из их отдела, ну прям вечеринка сослуживцев.

– Куроо, стоять! – оба целятся в него.

А у Куроо из оружия остался только нож, которым он тут же приветственно взмахивает, недобро оскаливаясь. Энношита опускает ствол:

– Сдавайся или колено прострелю.

Вот сука.

И в этот момент того отбрасывает на стену выстрелом снайпера. Куроо реагирует на секунду быстрее Нариты, подныривает под пистолет и успевает вывернуть его руку до того, как тот нажимает на курок. Пуля улетает куда-то вглубь переулка. Куроо вырывает оружие и вырубает противника коротким ударом в висок.

Он оборачивается к раненому Энношите, пинком отшвыривает его пистолет, и устремляется в переулок. И вот теперь он абсолютно уверен, что со снайперкой на башне сидит именно Дайчи. Кто еще у них так легко и непринужденно стреляет по коллегам? Но как тот будет выкручиваться за этот выстрел? Ведь Куроо даже не был на одной линии с Энношитой.

Сзади раздается выстрел, ногу обжигает болью, Куроо шарахается за мусорный контейнер. Черт! У Энношиты был второй ствол! Вот идиот! Ну как можно было не проверить?!

Куроо оседает на землю, в неверном свете одинокого фонаря осматривая ногу и пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо. Вроде бы навылет, и кажется, крупные сосуды не задеты – повезло. Но с такой раной особо не побегаешь. Не считая того, что на вторую ногу он хромает со вчерашнего дня. Сдаваться чертовски не хочется, в допросные отдела не хочется еще больше, шкурку жалко и вообще. Но с выбором как-то не густо.

В конце переулка тормозит автомобиль. За рулем – Суга, задняя дверца приглашающе открывается. Куроо срывается с места, одним махом, несмотря на рану, преодолевает оставшиеся несколько метров и рыбкой ныряет внутрь.

У него пяток вопросов и десяток дурных советов, помимо общего ключевого замечания, что из облавы тот его так никогда в жизни не вывезет. Если он вообще задумал именно это. Или что тогда еще?

Но Куроо молчит. Во-первых, это – Суга, их мистер предусмотрительность, который всегда знает, что делает. Хотелось бы на это надеяться. Во-вторых, Куроо слишком отчетливо понимает, что сам уже выложился не то что на полную, а еще и многократно сверху. Он третьи сутки на ногах и уже начал глупо ошибаться, а это – предел, за которым непременно следует полный провал. И сейчас Куроо вовсе не прочь побыть спасаемой принцессой, вернее, отчаянно нуждается в этом, но только кому такая принцесса нафиг сдалась?

И, в-третьих, в последних, но в самых важных, он просто не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Ладно, выстрел Дайчи – это тоже серьезно, но при некотором везении можно выкрутиться. Но то, что сейчас делает Суга, перед агентством уже никак не объяснить и не оправдать. Это переход той самой черты, за которую сам Куроо шагнул три дня назад. Превращающая бывшего коллегу во врага и предателя, которого теперь все травят, как загнанного зверя. Так какого черта Суга ведет себя так, словно они на обычной выездной операции и все осталось как раньше?

– Сгинь вниз, – не оборачиваясь, бросает тот.

Куроо пытается втиснуться между сиденьями, остро жалея, что он не Кенма, который так просидел все первые сутки их импровизированного побега – не просто умещаясь, а и вполне с комфортом устраиваясь в узком промежутке.

– Надо было в багажник, – ворчит он.

– Ага, сейчас остановлюсь и переложу, – поддакивает Суга и, действительно, через несколько минут останавливается, но чтобы сменить машину.

Куроо тихо присвистывает: полицейская, с мигалками. Где и как достал – не спрашивает, сразу лезет назад.

– Ты же хотел в багажник, – напоминает Суга.

Куроо показывает ему средний палец.

Сугавара сдергивает с переднего сиденья лежащие там форменные куртку с бейсболкой, наскоро облачается и садится за руль. Через несколько минут тормозит и подбирает Дайчи, который падает рядом и натягивает на себя такой же комплект маскировки.

Продуманно и предусмотрительно, мысленно кивает Куроо. Фирменный стиль Сугавары. На языке так и крутится вопрос, нахрена Суге с Дайчи вписываться за него и так круто подставляться. С этой дивной реальностью Куроо уже смирился, но понять все еще не может. Хотя дареным коням в зубы не смотрят. Тем более, таким!

Но есть еще маленький шанс, что они тут не его шкуру ценой своих спасают, а решили слегка подработать налево и сдать Куроо не в отдел, а напрямую кому-то из высокопоставленных заказчиков среди высшего руководства, которое потом их отмажет. Не то чтобы он их в этом всерьез подозревает, но это версия придает хоть какую-то логику происходящему. А без нее остается только поверить, что они оба дружно с дуба рухнули, вообразив себя героями-спасателями одного отдельно взятого котика с драным ухом.

Они ведь сейчас не просто на своей карьере ставят крест, а полноценно вписываются во все проблемы Куроо. И по итогу сегодняшнего дня тоже огребут кучу обвинений, как реальных, так и сфабрикованных. А если их поймают – то получат по полной программе, не меньше, чем Куроо, если не больше. Он-то нужен всем живым, потому что только он знает, где Кенма, а вот они – уже нет. И это все как-то плохо укладывается у Куроо в голове. Ну вот зачем они? Ну да, ну их общий любовник, но это что, повод?

В следующий раз они меняют машину через четверть часа, заезжают в небольшой ангар, где стоит… целая скорая помощь. В первое мгновение Куроо теряет дар речи, но заглянув внутрь, понимает, что это косметически переделанный и перекрашенный фургон ветеринарки.

– Серьезно? – фыркает он. – Специально для котиков?

О своем заглазном прозвище он давно знает и уже прошел все стадии от агрессивного отгавкивания до «черт с вами, зовите как хотите», и даже уже почти отзывается. Котики – не худшие животные, могли и какой-нибудь пакостью обозвать. И да, он ни на секунду не сомневается, что с фургоном Сугавара – специально.

– Дальше веселее будет, – обещает Дайчи.

В фургоне их ждут два комплекта одежды парамедиков, Сугавара и Дайчи быстро переодеваются. Куроо, очевидно, отводится роль пациента. Суга снова за рулем, а Дайчи прям входит в образ.

– Я в порядке! – пытается отбиться Куроо, но от Дайчи так просто не отделаться.

– Что кроме очевидного? – спрашивает он, занимаясь рукой, которую Куроо прострелили еще вчера, тяжелый выдался денек.

– Ребра, – кротко отвечает Куроо, ковыряние в несвежей ране сильно не способствует красноречию.

– Как он? – спрашивает Суга, когда замечает, что процесс заклеивания и перебинтовывания Куроо близится к концу.

– Два сквозных и ерунда всякая, – отвечает Дайчи.

Куроо невнятно шипит, протестуя, что его сломанные ребра – вовсе не ерунда. И стесанное до мяса бедро – тоже! С остальным – согласен, можно не считать. Но вот только, как антисептиком обрабатывать, так у Дайчи почему-то все учитывается, каждая царапина, а как бедного побитого котика пожалеть – так сразу уже нет.

Перед выездом из города их ждет неброский черный фургон.

– Катафалк? – Куроо выгибает бровь.

Дайчи многозначительно хмыкает.

– Зато поспать есть где, – решает Куроо и первым лезет вперед, срубать его начало еще в скорой, а сейчас за возможность выспаться он уже готов то ли убить, то ли сдохнуть.

Ночью они дважды меняют машину, Куроо перелезает из одной в другую на полном автопилоте, так толком и не просыпаясь, а потом они куда-то приезжают. Куроо успевает осознать только то, что кроме них там никого нет, зато есть постель. И пока этого ему более чем достаточно.

***

Сразу после пробуждения Куроо не может понять, где находится. Хорошо хоть на тумбочке у двери светится маленький ночник, а то вообще бы была непроглядная темень. Он выпутывается из покрывала – так и проспал все время, завернувшись в него, трет более обычного лохматую со сна голову, и разом вспоминает все.

Он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, куда его завезли эти непрошенные спасатели, но комната выглядит слишком странно. Крохотные помещения без окон с бронированными дверями всегда вызывают у него безотчетное беспокойство, поэтому он сразу же спешит проверить, а не заперт ли он здесь, и вываливается в короткий узкий коридор. Который вызывает еще более тревожные ассоциации – похоже то ли на тюрьму, то ли на военную базу. Но тотально незапертые двери несколько успокаивают и притупляют паранойю. Куроо находит еще одну точно такую же маленькую спальню, склад и помещение с работающим генератором, а потом вваливается в небольшой круглый зал, где наконец-то обнаруживаются Суга и Дайчи.

Оба сидят на диване и смотрят какую-то старую комедию на огромной плазме, будто лучшего применения ей не нашлось. Перед ними большая тарелка с жареным тофу и несколько банок с пивом.

– Где мы? – спрашивает Куроо, борясь с настойчивым желанием протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему это все не мерещится.

– В подземном бункере, в пустыне, – едва отвлекаясь от экрана, отвечает Суга.

Куроо очень выразительно молчит. Дайчи сжаливается и поясняет:

– Заброшенный бункер времен холодной войны.

– Ну не так-то уж он и заброшен.

– Суга нашел его несколько лет назад и приспособил. Так, на всякий случай.

Куроо тихо присвистывает. Да уж, дальновидный и запасливый Сугавара.

– А душ тут есть? – вообще эту срочную потребность он осознал, еще как только проснулся, но сразу было слегка не до того.

– Ага. Центральный коридор, последняя дверь налево.

Куроо спешно ретируется. Уж больно странно все это. Мало того, что они выдернули его из-под облавы, подставившись перед агентством, – причем не спонтанно, а тщательно спланировали весь побег, так еще потом и притащили в свое личное убежище, в которое явно вгрохано немало денег и времени. И это – много, чертовски запредельно много. Куроо не привык получать такие подарки, и понятия не имеет, как за них расплачиваться. И чем. А еще терпеть не может быть кому-то обязанным. Да ему обычно и не приходится. Разве что с Бокуто, но с ним они уже столько раз вытаскивали друг друга из таких глубоких задниц, что там все счета давно обнулились и уравнялись.

А сейчас он должен этим двоим, и слишком много. Он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. И так и тянет сорваться на какое-то откровенное хамство. Типа ехидных вопросов, что неужели Дайчи настолько ценит его задницу, а Суга так прется от его члена, что оба готовы столь многим рисковать, чтобы не потерять свой доступ к тушке Куроо в связи со смертью последнего. Или предложить им себя, не отходя от кассы, валить и трахать, раз уж вытащили. А то ведь принцесса за спасение вполне готова платить. Даже, можно сказать, расплачиваться, хоть круглые сутки напролет, насколько у них хватит запала и желания. И Куроо вовсе не против такой цены, а очень даже наоборот. Наверное. Пока он не был им должен, то точно был очень даже «за», но теперь отнюдь не так в этом уверен.

И от этих мыслей плохо и муторно. И, самое гадкое, что он решительно не понимает, зачем, кроме этого, может быть им нужен. Но вместе с тем и вполне осознает, что оба они ни разу не идиоты, и только ради секса никогда бы не стали ввязываться в его побег от агентства. И вот тогда какого?!

В душевой он находит на полочке бокс с перевязочными материалами. Да уж, предусмотрительность как образ мышления. А повязки, и правда, неплохо бы сменить. Критически изучив стащенную с себя одежду, вернее ее остатки – Дайчи в скорой не церемонился с сохранностью его гардероба, Куроо приходит к выводу, что обратно это уж не надеть. Никак. Даже если игнорировать, насколько она грязная.

На вешалке с полотенцами обнаруживается лишь куцый серый махровый халатик. Может на Суге он бы и смотрелся где-то на грани приличия, но для Куроо он вызывающе, провокационно короткий. Что возвращает к предыдущим неприятным мыслям. Хотя, скорее всего, все куда прозаичнее. Куроо тут явно нежданный и незапланированный гость, а халат еще и ощутимо жмет в плечах. Так что, скорее всего, он действительно принадлежит Сугаваре.

Да можно вообще выйти без ничего, пусть смотрят, будто они там чего-то не видели или не лапали. Но это слишком явно сворачивает к варианту «валить и трахать». Поэтому Куроо раздраженно запахивает халат, одним рывком завязывая пояс. Ну вот и чего он вообще бесится? Будто ему не все равно. Спасли, ну и ладно, спасибо им большое за это. Они и так уже третий месяц регулярно кувыркаются втроем. Что изменилось? Кроме того, что они вытащили его задницу из очень глубокой передряги? Почему теперь все не так? Куроо хочется взвыть.

Он возвращается в круглый зал и падает на диван, беспардонно вклиниваясь между ними. И сразу начинает с главного, с места в карьер, зачем откладывать?

– Не то, чтобы я против, но за каким чертом вы во все это вписались?

Дайчи с Сугой непонимающе переглядываются.

– Ты влип. А как же иначе? – наконец отвечает Сугавара, так, словно озвучивает нечто настолько очевидное, что вообще никаких пояснений не требует. Из разряда «трава зеленая, а вода мокрая».

Ну, блядь! С каких это пор кому-то не все равно, куда влипает Куроо Тецуро?! Ну ладно, кроме Бокуто. И, может быть, Кенмы. Но то – другое. Кенму он знает с детства. А с Бокуто они через слишком многое прошли. Но с Сугой и Дайчи они же просто коллеги, сослуживцы, напарники, они всего лишь вместе работают. Ну да, еще и трахаются. Но ведь и все!

Сугавара вздыхает.

– Хорошо. Если бы, скажем, я так вляпался, ты бы что делал?

Куроо возмущенно фыркает. Ясно, что. То же, что и для Кенмы, само собой.

– Ну вот. И чему ты тогда так удивляешься?

Первый рефлекторный ответ «так то же я!» Куроо благополучно проглатывает и озвучивает его облагороженную версию:

– Так я ж по жизни без мозгов!

Суга с Дайчи скептически хмыкают почти в унисон, оспаривая то ли отсутствие мозга у Куроо, то ли наличие у себя.

Куроо опускает лицо в ладони и ожесточенно трет. Так, ладно, допустим. Это чертовски нереально сложно принять. Но допустим. И бункер – это, конечно, прекрасно, но это – очень временное решение его… их проблемы.

– И что дальше? – наконец спрашивает он.

– Отсидимся тут, пока все не утихнет, – отвечает Дайчи.

– Долго сидеть придется, – намекает Куроо.

– Бункер полностью автономный и запас еды на пару лет, – с самую капельку самодовольной улыбкой поясняет Сугавара. – Но, думаю, они быстрее успокоятся. Несколько месяцев, от силы полгода, и можно будет спокойно выбираться отсюда.

– А потом?

Сугавара пожимает плечами.

– Возможны варианты. Или попытаться скрыться от агентства…

Куроо скептически хмыкает. Сугавара осуждающе косится на него:

– А вот и зря ты так. То, что это сложно, не значит – невозможно. Или надо разобраться с самим агентством.

– В смысле «разобраться»? – осторожно уточняет Куроо.

– Добиваться восстановления в должности и возврата к ним на работу – слишком сложно и опасно: нельзя полностью исключить риск, что нас потом уберут по-тихому. А вот, вынудить их отказаться от наших поисков – вполне реально.

– Оптимизм, безосновательный причем, – возражает Куроо.

– Нет. Если начальник отдела, а еще лучше, всего агентства, будет весьма заинтересован, чтобы нас не поймали – то все может получиться.

– Да, но с чего бы ему?

– Нынешнему – ни с чего, да, – соглашается Сугавара. – Тем более, наш побег – пятно на его репутации. А вот какие мотивы будут у того, кто заменит его на этой должности – это уже совсем другой вопрос.

– То есть, надо всего-то сменить руководство агентства? Размах, однако.

– Учитывая архив Кенмы с компроматом, это может получиться. Если Кенма захочет сотрудничать с нами, – Суга выжидающе смотрит на Куроо.

А вот и начинается скользкая дорожка, очень скользкая.

– Не знаю, возможно, – осторожно отвечает Куроо. – А если нет?

– Тогда остается вариант с Бокуто. Если шефом отдела станет он, то о наших поисках можно смело забыть.

Куроо крайне подозрительно смотрит на Сугавару, пытаясь понять, каким боком тут вообще Бокуто.

– Они с Акааши немного помогали нам – и сразу, пока мы срывали поиски вас с Кенмой, и потом, когда мы уже пытались перехватить тебя раньше, чем поймает отдел, – отвечает Сугавара на так и незаданный вопрос. – Но напрямую в вашу ситуацию они вмешиваться не могли. Учитывая общее прошлое в спецотделе, начальство сразу их в этом подозревало.

– А вас, значит, нет, – криво улыбается Куроо, вот ведь в кои-то веки логика руководства ему понятнее и ближе.

– Неа, – довольно кивает Сугавара.

– Недооценили вашу дурь, – фыркает Куроо.

Но вообще – обалдеть. Прям целый мировой заговор. Внезапно.

– Кстати, Акааши просил передать Кенме свои сожаления, – напоминает Дайчи. – Он не знал, что в качестве хакера они ловят именно его. А то бы не так старался поймать.

– Вы давно это все планировали? – Куроо неопределенным жестом обводит бункер.

– Что рано или поздно из агентства придется сваливать? – уточняет Сугавара. – Да с самого перевода в отдел опальных агентов. Хотя думали, что еще как минимум несколько лет у нас еще есть, но уж вышло, как вышло.

– А я, значит, в качестве катализатора и ускорителя этого процесса?

– Типа того, – хмыкает Дайчи.

Ну, в общем-то не так все уж и плохо. Если в их глобальном замысле есть место и для Бокуто, и для Кенмы, то Куроо им нужен, а не просто так они с ним связались из чистого человеколюбия. И это, пожалуй, лучшая новость за сегодня.

– Но это все потом, – Дайчи кладет руку на колено Куроо, – а пока нам надо сидеть тихо и не высовываться.

А потом Суга повторяет его жест уже со вторым коленом. И Куроо резко вспоминает, что сидит между ними в одном куцем халатике. Откидывается на спинку дивана и ржет. Да, это будут очень веселые три месяца, полгода или сколько им тут придется отсиживаться.

Куроо приглашающее разводит ноги. Суга соскальзывает вниз, тянет за пояс халата, распахивая его. Куроо подается вперед, Дайчи стягивает мягкую ткань с его плеч, аккуратно, не задевая перевязку на руке. А потом так же осторожно пересаживает Куроо к себе на колени. Надо же, каким может быть нежным и обходительным. Куда только вся темпераментность и страстность подевалась.

– Решили завести себе котика? – Куроо не может удержаться от ехидства.

– Ага, – соглашается Дайчи, чувствительно прикусывая зубами мочку его уха, того самого. Вот злыдень, сам же прострелил. Ладно, Суга – ему можно, Суге все можно, но у Дайчи вообще совести нет! Но долго возмущаться не получается. Суга уже ласкает его ноги, целует, дразнящее проводит кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра и с каждым движением все ближе подбирается к паху. А Дайчи оглаживает спину и плечи, спускается поцелуями по шее и не собирается останавливаться. Куроо подставляется под их ласки, наслаждаясь и впитывая, отдаваясь и с неприкрытой откровенностью стелясь под обоих. Он ощущает стояк Дайчи, но тот не спешит, долго и тщательно готовит, словно и не он столько раз трахал его почти насухо.

Куроо все еще удивляется, что Дайчи умеет быть таким, но тут его взгляд падает на Сугу, и неожиданно картинка складывается, очень интересно складывается. Куроо точно знает, что Дайчи нравится быть грубым. Но Куроо скорее поверит в рептилоидов в сенате, чем в то, что Дайчи будет грубым с Сугой. И это понимание приносит ответы на многие вопросы. Ну а сегодня – да, он у них на правах повышенно побитого и дважды простреленного котика, вот и ему перепадает тепла и ласки даже от Дайчи, ничего удивительного.

Когда Дайчи наконец-то входит в него, Суга обхватывает губами его член. Куроо откидывается назад, вжимаясь в Дайчи. Он пытается зацепиться ногами за диван, но самую малость не достает. Зато Суга отлично угадывает желания, даже невысказанные. Он укладывает ноги Куроо себе на плечи, и начинает приподниматься и опускаться в такт движением Дайчи. Который сегодня все так же удивительно нежен и нетороплив, движется в Куроо крайне медленно и осторожно. И, кажется, он настроен на очень-очень долгий раунд. И Суга – тоже. И чтобы Куроо возражал? Он словно качается на волнах, и в них хочется утонуть, раствориться и полностью растаять.

И Куроо хорошо, просто удивительно хорошо.


End file.
